Darkened Moon Version 2
by MoonlitxAngel
Summary: The way the first story would have gone. How will Ulrich's friends react when they learn about the secret he's been hiding from them all these years? Especially, how will Yumi react? UxY hinted JxA and OxOC  werewolves and vampires ?  present
1. Deep Within

_**Deep Within**_

_** A/N: Alright, so this is basically the old version, so all of you that have already read this can just skip to chapter two. =3 Unless you want a refresher. Or to review. Reviewing would be nice. =3 Anyway, this version is edited and much better. XD**_

_**((I'm sorry that this took so long. D=" Had issues with getting my parents to put Norton Anti-Virus on the laptop so I could write. XD))**_

_** To the story!**_

Ulrich sprang up in bed and automatically knew that something was wrong. He could feel it… Looking out the window his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. He made a mad dash for the desk and opened his locked drawer. He'd needed to make sure that Odd never found out what the contents of the drawer were. He grabbed the orange pill bottle and shook it to no avail. It was empty and he was running out of time. He ran to Odd's bed, nearly tripping over something on the floor, and shook his blonde roommate awake.

"Whaa? What's goin' on, Ulrich? Xana?" Odd asked as he sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes with a yawn.

"Go and get Yolanda for me. Tell her that my stomach is hurting or something and don't you dare stop to talk to anyone and get something to eat. Go straight to the infirmary and stay there until Yolanda says that you can come back in here, got it?" Ulrich demanded as he stepped away from Odd and looked as if he were holding his breath.

Odd shook his head to clear the tiredness from his mind and gave Ulrich a quizzical look before nodding and leaving the room. It seemed that Ulrich was lucky that Yolanda had come early that day…

"Odd, what're you doing up so early?" she asked, surprised at the sight of the blonde up before breakfast as she turned away from her computer.

"Ulrich woke me up and told me that he needed you right away… He told me to say that his stomach was hurting or something. He looked pretty ill, though. He said that I needed to stay here until you got back and told me it was okay for me to go back," Odd panted out, worry settling in when Yolanda looked worried.

She looked out the window and stood up. She looked at her watch and looked as if she were thinking something over and then finally said, "Go and get a drink and then come right back here and wait for me to get back. It's best that you stay here while I go and see what's wrong…"

He nodded and left to go get the drink, but couldn't help but notice that Yolanda left her office carrying a bottle of pills and looking rather angry.

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich dug his nails into his hand and mentally cursed his stupidity. He'd forgotten to get a refill of his medicine before now and that had just put Odd in danger.

"Good morning," Jeremie said to everyone as he took his seat at their usual table.

"Morning," he replied quickly as he looked around and saw Mr. Delmas watching him like a hawk. He was actually surprised that this was all… Either Yolanda hadn't told them or his dad had bribed them to keep him in school. Since Odd's arrival this would be the fourth time he'd almost let it slip.

"Is something wrong, Ulrich? You look a little pale and you've barely touched your food…" Aelita asked worriedly as she ate her pancakes and looked at him.

"Not really all that hungry, that's all," he replied, hoping in the back of his mind that Delmas was the only one watching him and, therefore, the only person he really needed to worry about…

"Something happened this morning and I had to go get Yolanda for him this morning," Odd told them through mouthfuls of his breakfast.

"Are you feeling alright?" Aelita tried again, in a gentler voice. She at least got a better response.

"I just woke up with my stomach hurting, is all. Yolanda had to come and check up on me, but I'm fine now. She said not to eat too much today, though," he replied, putting small bits of pancake in his mouth and hoping that they didn't comment about how it was probably bad for him to not eat. Eating the pancakes wouldn't help anyway. What he really needed was meat.

"What else did she say about it?" Jeremie asked, intrigued. He was curious as to whether or not the Lyoko trips were causing his friends physical or mental/emotional harm.

"She said I might have eaten something funny yesterday and should try to avoid eating too much today."

"Hey guys," Yumi waved as she walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Ulrich.

"G'morning Yumi," Odd said, eating half the food off Ulrich's tray and spitting a few bits of food from his mouth.

Ulrich shoved his tray over to Odd, quickly excusing himself and then leaving his friends.

"What's up with him?" Yumi asked, watching Ulrich as he left the cafeteria.

"He wasn't feeling well this morning. That's all we know, anyway," Aelita shrugged.

Yumi knew that there was something else going on and it was something that Ulrich wasn't telling them…

(*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich held his head as an almost unbearable urge settled into the pit of his stomach to just turn the small fraction that he'd need to so that he could attack Odd. He knew he shouldn't and that he should just ask to go to the infirmary, but he couldn't stand the pile of questions his friends would have for him as to why he needed to see the nurse.

"Stern, are you paying attention at all?" Mrs. Hertz asked him from where she was standing at the front of the class.

He shook his head and apologized. "My head is bothering me, but I can't afford to miss your class to go to the infirmary."

"Then it'll do you well to try and pay attention. And if you're feeling that badly, I suggest you try and get the notes to copy from someone else if you can't stand to keep your head up," she told him harshly, turning her attention back to the lecture.

"What's the matter, Ulrich?" Odd asked, leaning down so that he could see Ulrich's eyes.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to focus on Mrs. Hertz's voice. Smelling Odd would be a bad idea right now. Even the smallest hint of any smell emanating from the blond next to him would be a bad idea. Worst case scenario: he'd be suspended afterwards. He couldn't let that happen. Jeremie and Aelita smelled much better, but Odd was the unlucky one this time.

"Ulrich, you can tell me if it's something that you can't tell anyone else. I'm not going to tell… We're best friends, right?" Odd asked, a hint of sadness in his tone.

Ulrich nodded and went to focusing on his shoelace. His friends made it difficult by taking turns asking him if he was alright and worrying about him. It didn't help him all that much and he wished they'd just stop…

After classes were over Ulrich rushed into his and Odd's dorm and sat himself down at the desk, pouring himself over Jeremie's notes so that he could at least learn the lesson he'd missed. It was hard to concentrate since Odd was sitting so close and listening to a really loud CD. _Odd's defenseless… I could easily overtake him and then-_ Ulrich stopped the thought right there and shook it from his head. He turned to focus on the words on the paper, but couldn't. Ulrich stopped, turning to stare at Odd.

Odd looked over and gave him a funny looking. Turning down his music he asked, "What're you staring at, Ulrich?"

Ulrich got out of his chair and casually stretched. Nothing funny, right? He'd been sitting in chairs all day.

"Are you alright? You've been acting funny all day… Do I need to go get Yolanda for you again?" Odd asked as he stood up. Ulrich was starting to freak him out. He _knew _the look Ulrich was giving him. It was the look Odd had given his food at lunch.

Ulrich stood there for a few more seconds and then said, "Run."

He bolted for the door and Ulrich charged after him, letting a growl escape past his lips.

Odd slung the door open and tore down the hallway as fast as he could. "Jeremie, help! Ulrich's gone nuts!"

"Jeremie can't help you, Odd," Ulrich said in a taunting tone as he pumped his legs harder.

Odd kept trying to get someone's attention, but apparently they'd all headed to the cafeteria early or something and so it was just Odd and Ulrich. He knew he couldn't outrun Ulrich for long. Ulrich was faster than he was when he was normal and now Ulrich was almost superhuman!

Ulrich finally tackled Odd to the ground outside the nurse's office. Ulrich grabbed hold of Odd's wrists and pinned them to the floor with his own hands and looked at Odd with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Y-Y-Yolanda! Something is really wrong with Ulrich!" Odd shouted, shutting his eyes tight and waiting for whatever was going to happen to happen. He knew he couldn't push Ulrich off him with just the lower half of his body. He opened his eyes again when Ulrich weight was off his body and he heard a thumping noise.

"Ulrich! You know the rules! Get a hold of yourself!" Yolanda yelled at him, trying to get a pill into his mouth.

Odd could see that Ulrich's teeth were sharper than normal. More like an animals than a human's…

"You forgot again, didn't you?" Yolanda asked him, after getting the pill into his mouth.

Ulrich shook his head and looked apologetically down at Odd. He could see the fear in the blond's eyes and knew instantly what had happened. "I don't know... I swear Yolanda, I took the medicine… It only helped for a little while, though. I should've come down and told you when it got worse in Hertz's class…" he mumbled. He looked down at Odd and uttered an ashamed apology before taking off.

Yolanda helped Odd up and into her office before checking him over. "Just a few scratches where his nails bit into your skin, but nothing else. You should count yourself lucky, Odd. I've seen a lot worse."

"What happened? Why did he attack me like that? What's going on?" Odd asked, looking toward the nurse's now turned back. The whole thing was starting to worry him and he wondered if Ulrich was really as alright as he claimed to be.

"Odd, if I tell you, you must keep this a secret. You have a right to know and I know Ulrich wants you to know… He told me so this morning. Only the other staff members know this and the students that know or are one. There are very few here, but since you're rooming with one I think it's time you knew," she whispered.

Odd guessed where this was going. Ulrich was a zombie or an alien. "I won't tell."

"Ulrich's a werewolf, Odd."

_**A/N: Definitely longer than the original chapter, but still the same chapter with added stuff. XD I actually like how this version turned out. ^^ Now I'm conflicted… Note: I wrote this after I typed up the second chapter. XD I got ahead of myself. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	2. Truth

_**Truth**_

_** A/N: For all of you that read Darkened Moon Version 1, this chapter is going to sound quite similar to Version 1's chapter 2. This was originally going to be chapter 2, but I tweaked some things. =3 Some things are the same and some are left out. =3 But this is really the first official chapter since things are a bit different. XD Next chapter will be fully original, though. =D**_

_** Read and review!**_

Odd looked at Ulrich. They were in their room again and Odd was sitting on his bed while Ulrich was studying Jeremie's notes with an unreadable expression on his face. Odd pushed his fear from his mind and asked, "Ulrich?"

The brunette spun around and looked at Odd with a twinge of worry on his face. "You don't have to say it, Odd… I understand… You're afraid of me and don't want to be my roommate anymore, right?"

Odd shook his head and gave Ulrich a big smile. "I'm in a room with a werewolf. Why would I want to switch rooms? So you lost control of yourself. It was bound to happen eventually and I'm still alive so whatever!"

"Thanks Odd…" he whispered, after which it was silent for a time. Ulrich looked at the floor and began to speak again. "I really am sorry for attacking you earlier… According to Yolanda, my medicine might not be working because I've gotten stronger. My dosage can't be upped until they do their weekly check-up on us, though… Will you help me keep myself under control for a couple of days?"

"What medicine? What check-up?" Odd asked as he attempted to learn more about Ulrich. He knew that he'd need to know this stuff if he wanted to continue rooming with him… "And yeah, I'll help. Don't want you attacking Einstein and Aelita, y'know."

Ulrich gave Odd a curt nod then began explaining. "All the werewolves that attend Kadic have to take a special medicine that is designed to render us incapable of transforming and changes our heightened senses down to about the same as a normal human. Until I met you, Jeremie, and Yumi I would skip a day here and there. Most werewolves can smell the people that they're closest to easily and more quickly than they can recognize someone they've met once or twice. Due to that I guess I'm kind of drawn to you guys because I don't view you as a threat. That's why when I don't have medicine and have to skip it or accidentally forget I avoid you guys.

"The check-ups are basically making sure that we're not injured or sick or something like that. They do it weekly because our power can spike or go down really low for no reason since we're teenagers. They do that so that they have a weekly chart on our power and change the medicine accordingly."

Odd nodded. "Well, I'll help you anyway that I can. Do you plan on telling any of the others about your being a werewolf?"

Ulrich shook his head and sighed. "I can't tell them… I'd have to get permission from Delmas or Yolanda first and then they'd have to tell you. They don't want the secret that werewolves are at Kadic getting around. They have to be really careful who they tell… If I told them without permission there's a good chance that I'll get expelled…" Ulrich looked around nervously. "Now that you know you need to be extra careful… The others might try to capture and hurt you to get to me, one of them is trying to make a pack…, or the Hunters could get you… There's also a chance that other non-humans will try to attack you… That's why people aren't told out of the blue. It's never under nice conditions…"

"Are there many other non-humans at Kadic?"

"All I know about is there werewolves because I can smell them. I can't tell anyone else, so you'd have to ask Delmas or Yolanda for details and they still might not tell you. There are definitely a few Hunters' kids around here, though…"

"Are Hunters human?"

Ulrich nodded as a knock came from the door.

Odd quickly hid Kiwi and opened the door to reveal Jeremie and Jim.

"Stern, Mr. Delmas would like to have a word with you. I'm supposed to escort you to his office," Jim stated.

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Scared I'm going to hurt you, Jim?" he asked, walking over to the door with an innocent smile as Jeremie walked into the room.

Jim shook his head and led Ulrich out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jeremie looked at Odd quizzically and asked, "What was that about?"

"No idea. Ulrich's being sulking around lately, though, so it could be because of his grades," Odd stated as he got Kiwi and sat on his bed. "So, what're you here to talk about?"

"I wonder… Anyway, we need to be extra careful around Kadic. Aelita and I were asking around and during the last attack Xana launched on the core a tower was activated. Other people were saying that they spotted a black smoke wandering around the school."

"Do you have any idea what he did?" Odd asked as Jeremie sat down on Ulrich's bed.

Jeremie pushed his glasses up on his face and pulled his laptop out, flipping it open. "We're not sure. Aelita and I are going to the computer lab later and working there once she gets her stuff together."

Odd nodded and sighed. Now he had two huge secrets he had to keep…

-Ulrich-

"Mr. Stern, do you realize what you did today?" Delmas practically yelled at him.

Ulrich looked at the ground and muttered a 'yes'. Keeping his anger in check would be difficult…

"Then why in the world did you do such a thing?"

"Let me ask you this, Mr. Delmas. If you smell some food that you find the scent too tempting not to eat, what do you do?"

"What does this have to do with what we were discussing, Mr. Stern?"

"Please sir, just answer the question…"

"If circumstances allowed, I would eat it."

"Exactly. Now imagine if circumstances didn't allow you, but you had heightened senses of smell and taste and you couldn't resist. You'd probably eat it now and feel guilty later, am I correct?"

Delmas began asking Ulrich why he was asking about the principal's eating habits, but replied with a yes after some prodding.

"That's the basic situation with me put into terms that you can grasp. I held myself back and got us to the infirmary. If it were one of the others Odd would be dead right now…"

(*)(*)(*)(*) Next Day (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ulrich, can we talk for a moment?" William walked up and asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Make it quick," Ulrich spat. After being interrogated by Jeremie and Aelita about what he thought Xana's attack might have been he wasn't in the mood to deal with William.

"Join my pack. I overheard Delmas yelling at you yesterday for almost attacking Odd. The other two I've asked agreed to join and some of the stray werewolves in the forest agreed. So why not? If we get a strong enough pack we could take Delmas down."

Ulrich opened his mouth to reply, but saw Yumi walking over so closed his mouth and shook his head.

William scowled briefly before turning his attention to Yumi. "Hey, how are you?"

"I'm surprised that Ulrich is having a civil conversation with you," she replied, looking toward the aforementioned brunette.

"It's only a civil conversation because what I want to do to him is illegal," Ulrich replied curtly before stalking off.

"He's just mad because I told him I wasn't going to keep his secret. He wanted to show you something. It's a real eye-opener…" William whispered in her as he walked off.

_**A/N: Woooow… That's not as short as I thought it'd be… =3 I thought it was going to be a lot shorter. Granted, I did add some stuff that wasn't in my composition notebook. This time I want to action show one of the werewolves' check-ups. I'm pretty sure they were mentioned in Version 1, but never shown. Any ideas for what different stuff they could be tested on?**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	3. Revelation

_**Revelation**_

_** A/N: Alright, first chapter that I've actually written out. XD I feel bad, though, because I wasn't working on this earlier. D= and I only have four reviews. Dx it kind of makes me sad. XD Anyway, Xana's Lair is really awesome. X3 No members daily it seems. At least every other day. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

Ulrich growled in frustration as he searched through his different drawers to try and find his medicine. He'd started getting the feeling to bite Odd and knew he really needed it now.

"Looking for this?" Came a voice from behind him, near the door.

Ulrich spun around and saw William standing there, holding on to the orange pill container. "Give that back, William."

William smirked and held it in his closed hand. "You know, if you really wanted it back then you'd say you will join my pack, but I doubt you will."

"You've got that right. I'm not getting expelled, William. You just wait until I've got proof that you're putting a pack together," Ulrich replied, sizing up his chances of getting the bottle back and getting past William. He knew from the tests that they had to go through that William was stronger than him. He knew that William was faster, but William was also a full werewolf. He was also a whole year older than Ulrich.

"Not if you get expelled first. You look like you're about to lose control and we all know how unstable you half-breeds can be. I mean, your claws are already coming out and I'm just standing here talking," William stated as he shut the door and locked it from the outside right at the moment that Ulrich made a move to attack the onyx haired teen.

Ulrich slammed his fist in to the door. He knew he'd never get out since he'd heard the lock click. The door was majorly reinforced just in case one of the faculty members needed to lock one of them in the dorms because they were transforming or something.

(*)(*)(*)(*)Later-Boy's Dorms(*)(*)(*)(*)

-Yumi-

She was getting suspicious. The last time she'd seen Ulrich was when he'd walked off after talking to William and now he was telling her he wanted to show her something in his room and the door was locked so she needed the key that he'd given William? Just that was suspicious in and of itself. Odd had been acting strange all day. He'd been watching Ulrich out of the corner of his eye and completely avoiding certain subjects. It was all really strange. Part of her was saying to call Ulrich and ask what was up before going to his room and the other part was telling her to go and ask him face to face.

When she got to his dorm she could hear a strangled panting from behind the door along with what sounded to be growling noises. She assumed that Kiwi was having some sort of issue and after sticking the key in the hole and opening the door she found she was wrong.

Standing in front of her was something resembling a dog with light chocolate brown fur and emerald eyes. It stood somewhere above her waist and was baring its teeth at her.

Yumi knew she needed to keep her head. This animal didn't have the Xana sign in its eyes so there definitely wasn't a tower. She had to wonder where Ulrich was if the door had been locked and why he'd lead her to his room if this creature was there.

The animal growled at her and slowly moved forward, looking as if it were deciding whether or not to attack her.

She knew very little about dogs, but knew that normally the mean ones are going to be mean no matter what you do. She had come near and now it wanted her. For whatever reason, the dog wanted her and it seemed it wasn't going to let her just get away calmly.

The dog lunged forward suddenly and snapped its jaw at the place Yumi's arm had been seconds before.

She had to think quickly and knew that running toward a place where she knew a teacher would be was her best bet. She couldn't beat the animal. It would probably tear her to shreds.

As soon as Yumi had begun running the away the dog followed in hot pursuit. It was a nice day so Yumi and the dog were the only ones in the school building, as far as she knew. She also knew that Jim would be coming to see if kids' rooms were clean or not here soon. Odd had mentioned it to Jeremie just the other day.

When she reached the stairs Yumi went as fast as she could, trying not to stumble, but also racing down them. When she looked back to see the dog she saw that it jumped down the entire staircase as if it were nothing. When she turned back around she ran into someone that pulled her behind them and held out something that smelled horrible.

"You all are running rampant this week, aren't you?" the person in front of her yelled. She could tell by their voice it was Jim.

Yumi snuck a peek around Jim and saw the animal on the ground covering its nose with its paws.

Jim carefully moved the thing the putrid smell was emanating from and held it away from the dog.

Almost immediately the dog lunged for Jim, trying to knock the item from his hands.

Jim was quick, though, and smacked the dog in the nose. "Don't you use your brain? ! I know it's in there! Stop this nonsense right now!"

Yumi looked at Jim in shock. He was speaking to the dog like it was human…

"That's what you get when you don't take your medicine like you're supposed to, Stern," Jim stated.

Yumi tore her eyes away from Jim to look towards the dog, but it wasn't a dog any longer. There on the floor, on all fours, was Ulrich. "Ulrich…?"

He pushed himself up off the ground and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"Stern, did you take your medicine like you were supposed to? There's a reason we have that stuff, you know!" Jim shouted, pointing at him.

"Yolanda said that I need to have my dosage upped because of what happened night before last. And I doubt you'll believe me when I say that someone took my pills and lured Yumi to my room to try and get me expelled," Ulrich stated, glaring up at the man.

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Yumi asked, angry that she was being ignored and angry that Ulrich had kept something from her and the others that seemed to be important and a huge part of his life.

Jim looked toward Yumi, keeping an eye on Ulrich the whole time.

"I'm not going to move. I want to make sure that you and Delmas put a stop to what he's doing," Ulrich stated, glaring at Jim. "And the basis of it is that I'm a werewolf. If you want to know more you'll need to ask Mr. Delmas or Yolanda about it because I need to go talk to Mr. Delmas about something," Ulrich stated as he walked towards the principal's office, Jim following closely behind.

Yumi watched Ulrich leave and then called Jeremie. "Jeremie, gather up Aelita and Odd and meet me in your room. I have something important to tell you."

_**A/N: The only people that are reading this are the people that have read the first version, so you know where this will lead, but this is really where it starts to branch away from the first version. I wanted to lengthen this chapter out because last time the chase and Yumi finding Ulrich was extremely short and Yumi was pretty OOC. =3 I changed it up a bit and added more. XD**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	4. For the Best

_**For the Best**_

_** A/N: Writing is going to be going before getting on Xana's Lair or talking to people on my e-mail from now on so that I can get chapters out. X3 Though hopefully I can get this done. ^-^**_

_** To the story! X3**_

__"I'm not the one you need to keep an eye on!" Ulrich shouted to Mr. Delmas, nearly standing up from his seat. "William Dunbar is the problem!"

"Do you have anything that can back this accusation?" Mr. Delmas asked with a sigh. He thought Ulrich could be right, but he couldn't make a move without some sort of proof.

"I'm not sure. He's fast enough and sneaky enough that he could've put my phone back in my room and put Jim's key to my room back where it belongs. He keeps telling me that he wants to put together a pack of werewolves and take you down and take over the school, Mr. Delmas. I know that you can't do anything without proof, but you're putting every students' lives on the line if you do nothing. You can't do anything because you're not one of us, but I can if you'll give me permission," Ulrich said after taking a deep breath.

"Give me a little while to think. Don't go running off campus and I'll send Jim for you when I've thought it all over," Mr. Delmas told him as he sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temples.

"Yes, sir," Ulrich said as he stood up and headed out the door. He knew that he needed to wait for Mr. Delmas to give him the okay, but that could keep the others in danger. He understood the principal's reasons for being cautious, but he couldn't let the older man hide anymore. His daughter needed him to be strong as did the faculty and many others or Kadic would become the base for a band of horrible werewolves that were bent on showing humans how "inferior" they were.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Jeremie's Dorm Room (*)(*)(*)(*)

-Odd-

"So why are we all here?" Odd asked with a bit of a whine to his tone. He'd been doing something important.

"I'll tell you once Aelita gets here," Yumi stated as she shifted a small bit on Jeremie's bed, showing that she was thinking.

"Yumi, are you sick? You're really pale…" Jeremie commented as he turned around from his computer as Aelita entered the room and shut the door, panting.

"Sorry guys, I had to dodge around Jim. He looked pretty mad about something and looked like he was yelling at random students so I didn't want to end up one of them," Aelita apologized as she took a seat, Indian-style, on the floor.

"I'm fine, Jeremie. I'm just a little freaked out is all," Yumi replied, looking toward Aelita and nodding. "Now that we're all here-"

Odd quickly interrupted and said, "But Ulrich's not here…"

"He's not supposed to be, Odd. Now, as I was saying… There's something important that I think that we need to all take into consideration before we speak to Ulrich again…"

Odd could see it in Yumi's eyes. She knew about Ulrich being a werewolf. He couldn't contain himself and replied, "It's not his fault, Yumi!"

Everyone turned to look at Odd and Yumi's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew?"

"I only found out yesterday and, in Ulrich's defense, his medicine is all whacky," Odd replied, crossing his arms against his chest and looking straight at her.

"Would you two mind filling us in?" Aelita asked, looking up at her two friends glaring match.

"I found out earlier, just a few minutes before I called Jeremie to call you both, that Ulrich's a werewolf. He chased me from his room and down the stairs and nearly caught up to me had I not ran into Jim," Yumi replied, watching her friend's faces.

"Like I said, his medicine isn't working properly. I know he took it and I watched him take it this morning. His medicine is supposed to dull his senses and make him not so wolf-like," Odd explained, arms still sitting across his chest. "Plus, he's not supposed to tell."

"We're not supposed to tell about Lyoko and yet we do. We have a right to know as people that hang around him every day and you definitely have a right to know being that he's your roommate," Yumi stated, glaring at Odd.

"I think we need to talk to Ulrich about this and then decide where to go from there. I want to trust him, but honestly he seems to be too unstable and dangerous right now…" Aelita whispered.

"Are you saying he might get kicked out of the group? !" Odd asked, pushing himself up and looking down at Aelita. "You know that's not fair! He's still the same old Ulrich!"

"He's the same old Ulrich? The 'old' Ulrich you're referring to wouldn't have attacked either of us," Yumi stated, looking up at Odd.

"I'm standing by Ulrich's side, so if you kick him out you can kick me out, too. Or better yet, I'll quit," Odd stated leaving the room before they could object to his insane reply.

Jeremie sighed and turned towards Yumi. "I think I'm going to have to agree with you. He seems a bit out of control and dangerous and I don't think that would be good for Xana attacks and such…"

"So, who wants to interrogate Ulrich and ask him what he thinks and tell him the bad news?" Yumi asked, looking towards Aelita.

"I'll do it. Jeremie, you keep working on that program," Aelita stated as she got up and headed out the door, looking for the brunet and seeing him a ways down the hall talking with Odd. She walked over and waved a small bit. "Hi."

"Aelita," Odd acknowledged her angrily as he walked away, toward his and Ulrich's dorm room.

"Odd said you guys wanted to talk to me," Ulrich explained as they moved a smaller bit away from the others doors and more toward the stairs.

"Yeah, Yumi told us about your secret and what happened this morning and with Odd before that… Jeremie , Yumi, and I are worried about everyone's safety and how you'd be able to handle yourself for a Xana attack… We're just worried that you'll lose control and then end up attacking one of us or something… So, we thought it'd be best to-" she whispered quickly, trying to explain gently.

"So you're kicking me out of the group. It's nice to know who your real friends are when they realize that you're different than everyone. I take medicine so that I don't and I have to get tested by Yolanda tomorrow. If you guys would've bothered to ask me then I would've told you that. Don't come crying to me when things turn sour," Ulrich replied as he walked down the hall and entered his and Odd's room. He almost never let his temper get the better of him, but he was doing that a lot lately and it was pretty bad… He knew they just wanted to be safe, but why did everyone that found out, excluding Odd, have to shun him?

_**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes… =3 I was speed typing near the end and now my fingers kind of hurt… D= Anyway, I think the next chapter will be some sort of flashback. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	5. Anger

_**Anger**_

_** A/N: I told myself that I'd write this earlier today, but I never got around to it. xD So much to catch up on. D= Anyway, this is where it really changes from the last Darkened Moon. xD**_

_** Read and review!**_

__Ulrich smashed his fist in to the punching bag over and over trying to vent off his anger. Just because he was a werewolf didn't mean that he wasn't still the same person. Just because they now knew meant nothing. They knew nothing about the werewolf part of him and both sides hated his father. His fist connected with the bag again, sending it back and nearly rebounding on him. He stopped it and panted heavily. Thinking about his dad always got him riled up and he needed to calm down…

Now that the thought had popped into his head he couldn't help but think about it… He'd only been seven at the time…

_-Flashback-_

_ "Dad, in the books the creepy hallway is always the bad place to go…" a seven year old Ulrich mentioned as the two walked down a dark and narrow hallway. He had no idea where they were exactly, but knew it was somewhere near their house._

_ "Well, that's only when the people that go down the hallway are human, hmm?" he asked, leading the young boy into a circular-shaped room with different animal pelts littering the floor._

_ "What do you mean by human? Isn't that all there is except for animals? What's going on, Dad?" Ulrich asked, stepping back from his father, but realizing that the hallway they'd come through was now blocked by a door that happened to be locked. "Dad, I want Mom."_

_ "There's a reason that I chose the name Ulrich for you, son. Do you know what it means?" he asked as he put something that Ulrich didn't recognize into a bowl._

_ "My name means noble, regal ruler; power of the wolf; power of the home," he replied skeptically. His father and had been driving that in to his head for the longest time…_

_ "Exactly. That middle part is the most important. Power of the wolf. Ulrich, I'm a werewolf. Your mother didn't know until the day you were born that that's what I am. I love your mother with all my heart, but I wanted my child to be a werewolf. And that means sacrifices," he told Ulrich as he mixed the things that were in the bowl together._

_ "But Dad, I'm not one… I don't wanna be one…" Ulrich said, backing away from his father and to the locked door, trying to get it to budge._

_ "I'm your father and you'll do what I say," he replied, walking toward Ulrich._

_ "Mom says that I'm fine just the way I am! You can't change me!" he shouted, pulling at the door with all the force he could muster, but being seven he didn't have much muscle and was knocked away from the door by his dad._

_ Next thing the young brunet knew, he was chained to the wall while covered in the thing from the bowl and surrounded by the pelts. "Let me go!"_

_ His father shook his head, his features becoming more wolf-like. He grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled it to his mouth, biting him._

_ Ulrich screamed and-_

_-End Flashback-_

"Earth to Ulrich, Ulrich are you there?" Odd asked, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face.

Ulrich shook his head to clear it and nodded, "Sorry Odd, I was just thinking…"

"Pretty deep thinking if you ask me. You looked like you were in pain or something… What's up?" Odd asked as the two took a seat on the bleachers.

Ulrich looked down at his shoes and sighed, "I was thinking about how I became a werewolf… Yumi's acting like a chose to be one… Like I'm after them all or something and it's all William's fault… He's bad news, Odd… It's horrible… Delmas can't do anything at all because he'd be interfering with a werewolf and that's something he said he wouldn't do unless he had proof… If he doesn't stay to that some werewolf will kill him… It really isn't fair at all, Odd… They didn't even let me explain…"

"Yeah, I know. Yumi would barely let me get two words in and kept fighting everything I said. I think she's just worried that you'll go over board and end up killing one of us or something, but they kicked you out so I'm out till further notice," Odd stated indignantly. "I'm not going to leave you behind just because they're afraid. Like I said, I think it's pretty awesome."

Ulrich gave him a small smile. "Thanks, Odd…"

-William-

He paced around his room, looking toward Herve and Emily. "You two are still with me on this, right?"

"Of course, we need Ulrich to get the objective done and our plan moving forward. I think we should do something to his friends, threaten them that way," a girl's voice replied.

William's room was completely dark, they didn't want to be seen and if Jim came in they could easily hide.

"We need to protect the ones that we want to keep safe and then continue on once we get Ulrich. You two continue to try and distance him from his friends like I did today," William stated to the two. "I'm pack leader, so you might as well listen."

-Jeremie-

"Aelita, do you honestly think that we did the right thing with Ulrich?" he asked, spinning around to face the pink-haired girl.

"I don't know. We don't have much information, but if he keeps transforming like Yumi said then he could be a danger… What if Xana takes notice and tries to use him against us? I mean, you'd think that he'd have a weakened resistance to him when he's a wolf because he's a wolf. He might be more easily manipulated and could be sent to attack us," she replied, looking up from her work. "Another part of me wants to sympathize with him and feel sorry for him because he has to go through this…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. He's still Ulrich, but what if when he's a wolf he's not fully Ulrich? He didn't seem to recognize Yumi when he went and attacked her like that…" Jeremie told her.

"Yeah…" she said, looking toward him with worry.

-Ulrich-

Odd had left a small while ago and he was back to the punching bags. He still had pent up anger and it was getting increasingly worse and he soon found out why.

"I see you've taken your medicine, Ulrich," William said, his face right next to Ulrich ear.

Ulrich spun around and held his fists up. "Get away from me."

"Why in the world would I do that when you still haven't done what I've asked?" William asked, circling around Ulrich with his hands behind his back.

"Because I'm not going to do anything for you," he replied through clenched teeth.

"You will soon enough, Ulrich, because you'll have no one else to turn to…"

_**A/N: I totally loved how that flashback worked out. X3 I think I'll write more into that. XD**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	6. Driven Apart

_**Driven Apart**_

_** A/N: Not much to say here… xD Xana's Lair rocks~! =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich stared hard at William. "You're not going to turn Odd against me. He knows that you're up to something."

"And what if I threatened to hurt Odd if you didn't comply?" William asked, stopping and facing the brunet with an evil grin on his face.

Ulrich gritted his teeth together and glared at William. He knew he needed to keep his anger in check. "I can take that threaten straight to Delmas and then you'll be dealt with."

"Yes, but you forget my two pack mates, Ulrich. You don't know who they are and you'll not know. If I'm punished then they can just do it for me. Don't you see? You're not going to win," William stated, his face inches from Ulrich's.

"I'm not going to join you William. Why would I want to destroy the people that have accepted me, hmm?" he asked, turning back to the punching bag.

"They haven't accepted you. They've turned their backs on you. What if one of them knows a Hunter Organization and calls them to get rid of you?" William asked, a smirk spreading across his face as Ulrich stopped punching the bag.

"I know that you don't understand the concept of being accepted and having friends, but they wouldn't even if they knew. They're all just scared 'cause _you _took my medicine and I attacked Yumi."

"You're meant to take one a day. Meaning that you didn't take it in the morning like you were supposed. That's not my fault," William replied.

"You don't know when I was told to take mine, William. Or have you been snooping around in Yolanda's records again?"

William gave Ulrich a bored expression.

"You not answering just tells me that I'm right, William." Ulrich knew that it was just like William to go and steal someone else's medical records. No one knew who a werewolf was unless they were told or snuck into medical records. That, or they saw it.

-Odd-

He sat on his bed and worried about Ulrich. He didn't know what was going to happen now, but he knew that he couldn't speak to Jeremie, Aelita, or Yumi unless they were willing to listen to Ulrich and him. It wasn't fair the way they were treating him like some rabid dog instead of what Ulrich was. Ulrich was still the person he'd always been, just a little different and impulsive because his medicine wasn't working.

Ulrich had warned Odd before he attacked to run. It didn't seem to just be for the chase because he was chased to the front of Yolanda's office. Not to mention that Yumi'd be chased till she was in front of Jim and Jim stopped Ulrich. How'd they know that he was trying to protect them from himself when he did those things? That's what Odd didn't understand.

He knew what he had to do. He needed to go find Jeremie and tell him that. He wasn't going to be going back to the Lyoko Warriors as things were.

As he neared Jeremie's room he saw that the door was open a little bit and he soon after heard a shriek come from inside and Aelita ran out of the room.

Odd rushed up and looked inside the room to see a wolf sitting on Jeremie's bed, watching Jeremie.

"This one looks exactly like Ulrich did according to Yumi's description and it's just almost attacked Aelita," Jeremie stated from his frozen position in his chair.

"There's a tower activated, isn't there?" Odd asked, taking a peek over at Jeremie's screen and seeing the Lyoko stuff pulled up.

Jeremie nodded quickly, watching the brown wolf.

"Well, it could be Xana, Einstein. I just saw Ulrich not five minutes ago in the gymnasium. I'm almost positive that it takes him longer than that to transform," Odd noted as he watched the wolf. It really wasn't doing anything. "I'll distract it and you go, but don't expect my help every time."

Jeremie sighed and nodded, quickly exiting the room while Odd dealt with the wolf that turned out to be a specter.

-Ulrich-

He pumped his legs harder, willing them to move faster so that he could catch up to William. Ulrich knew that it wasn't just coincidence that William had brought him to the Factory. He jumped down from the stairs and inside the Factory to follow after William.

William taunted him, moving in speedy zigzag like it was nothing, something that Ulrich had yet to master. He'd jump higher than Ulrich could, just to show-off.

Ulrich knew that William was looking to get Ulrich mad. With Ulrich's werewolf side being as unstable as it was right now anything could set him into attacking or transforming. Especially since he'd been taking that medicine for so long. It stopped the transformation and his body knew he needed to transform to make up for those.

William suddenly jumped back on to the stairs and farther down the bridge.

Ulrich made chase and skidded to a stop when he ran head-on into Jeremie.

"Are you alright? !" Aelita exclaimed as Yumi came up from the man-hole and Ulrich got off Jeremie and scanned the area for William.

"Did you go and attack Jeremie now, too?" Yumi asked as her and Aelita helped the blond up.

"Yes, because I ran in to him on purpose and was just about to bite him when you came along and stopped me because I really want to make someone else unwillingly take on this curse of being a werewolf," Ulrich replied sarcastically. "In all honesty, I was chasing William. He dragged me here and then ran off for no reason so I was chasing him and didn't see Jeremie."

"I think that Xana's got its eye on us, then…" Aelita whispered as she took Jeremie's arm and the two headed toward the Factory.

"Don't go pinning things on William," Yumi stated and then followed the two geniuses.

Ulrich shook his head and headed back toward Kadic. He'd known that William knew about the Factory and all, but he didn't think that William was really that serious about all this pack nonsense that he'd threaten peoples' lives. Delmas wasn't going to help him and his dad would probably pull him out of school if he joined William's pack, so Ulrich had no choice but to take matters in to his own hands…

_**A/N: Sorry about not updating yesterday. xD I just wasn't in a very good mood and didn't feel like writing. xD Next chapter we'll see a bit more of William and a bit more of Xana as well, so stay tuned! =D**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	7. Alliance

_**Alliance**_

_** A/N: I really need to start getting ready for when school comes around. D= I really need to see if my mom will let me do an on-line school that's come to our area so I might have more time. xD Plus the only person I trusted at school (faculty wise) is gone. =P**_

_** Read and review! =D**_

__Ulrich looked at his reflection in the mirror and wanted to break the stupid reflecting glass and sulk. He'd needed to miss classes today due to two things. The first was his monthly check-up with Yolanda and Jim to test his strength. He'd need to be there in thirty minutes and it would take a chunk of the day for him to finish so the teachers were marking him as sick. The second thing, and a really big factor, was that his eyes weren't their normal color. They'd turned golden earlier this morning. He wasn't sure why and had tried to contact his father and see if he knew anything, but he was out on business and couldn't be bothered. Ulrich knew his new eye color meant something, he just wasn't sure what yet…

-Odd-

He let out a sigh of boredom and continued to doodle. He wasn't speaking to Jeremie or Aelita and so he had no one to talk to during class. He doodled what he thought his best friend looked like as a wolf and he also ended up doodling Sissi. It was strange, but for some reason he couldn't help but feel that she looked and acted differently than was normal ever since a few nights ago…

He snuck a quick glance at Jeremie he gave him a sheepish look and pointed to the doorway. He waited a few seconds and then raised his hand, asking to go to the infirmary.

Odd knew where this was going and he followed after, saying he'd help Jeremie get there. Once they were out of earshot he said, "Alright, explain why you wanted to talk."

"We're going to the Factory so that we don't get caught. Is that alright with you?" Jeremie asked, turning to face Odd.

Odd shrugged and the two headed toward the Factory.

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Factory (*)(*)(*)(*)

"I want to say something first, Jeremie. It's fair for you and Aelita to judge Ulrich like you have. You're taking what Yumi told you and believing it without even listening to Ulrich. Yes, it's different and yeah he might attack us, but we're friends. You don't just bail on your friends," Odd stated, arms crossed against his chest.

"I know that, Odd. Aelita and I have been talking and we were thinking that we'd like to hear what Ulrich's got to say. Before we can even speak to him, though, Yumi's talks and tells him off and to get lost," Jeremie explained, looking toward Odd.

Odd looked at Jeremie and thought about it. "That's Ulrich's decision if he wants to talk to you or not. But I'll mention it to him when he gets back to the dorm room."

-Ulrich-

"Alright Stern, you know the drill. First we're going to check your night vision, then we'll be lifting weights, then the treadmill on an incline. This time I'd like to get in the stuff with your smelling, too. You didn't take your medicine this morning, correct?" Jim asked, Yolanda glaring for getting straight to the point.

"I didn't take it this morning and I don't remember not getting to that one last time," Ulrich replied with a grin.

"Just start the night vision test…" Jim sighed, turning off the lights.

Ulrich was shocked, neither of them had noticed his eyes. It was going to be a pain to do the tests today, but he had to do them…

-William-

He was looking around everywhere that he could. He knew that Ulrich had his testing today and so he needed to steer clear of the gymnasium or someone would get suspicious.

As he walked he thought up his strategy. He needed to be sure that he could get Ulrich on his side or this wasn't going to work at all. He needed the strength of four of Kadic's students. Not just three. He knew that werewolves weren't the only creatures around, but he didn't want to go searching for the others. That would be difficult. It's all on different parts of the files and in code. It would take forever to decipher the code if he didn't know it was somewhere on someone else's.

Walking around Kadic after classes were over was pretty boring. There really wasn't much he could because once Ulrich's test was finished, around the beginning of dinner, he had to go and be tested once dinner was over. He wasn't looking forward to it, nor did he think he ever would.

He sat down underneath a tree and began his plotting. He knew every inch of the school and also had a detailed map, so he was good to attack, but they definitely needed Ulrich. He could fight better than him or the other two when they were human. He watched the sky and saw a flicker of black shoot toward the dorms. William followed it and it went to his room. When he opened the door the black entered his computer and words began to appear across the screen.

**Do you need help? **It read.

William typed back his response. What are you?

**I am a highly intelligent computer. You are trying to gain Ulrich Stern on your side, yes?**

Yeah… but how do you know that?

**I watch them and have seen what's been going on. I, too, am trying to drive a wedge between the group. If we work together we have a higher ratio of success.**

So you're saying if you and I join forces then I can get Ulrich and you'll get what you want by him being out of the way?

** Yes, exactly. If we work together then we both win.**

William nodded. He liked this idea. If he got this thing to help and he was helping it then they were almost unstoppable, right? I'm in.

_**A/N: A lot shorter than I planned, but it needed to end there. XD I BLAME AEONFRODO FOR MY NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. She told me to say that. =3 Anyway, I hope to update tomorrow. =D**_

_** Read and review! X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	8. Danger

_**Danger**_

_** A/N: No one to blame but me if this doesn't get done. =3 Anyway, I'm hoping that this chapter will be awesome for you guys b/c I've had it in my head since this morning. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich was a zombie as he sat down at their table for dinner after getting his food. He was plain tuckered out and he just wanted to go to bed, but Odd said it was imperative he came to dinner.

When Odd sat down he didn't say anything at first until Ulrich cleared his throat. "Sorry, I seriously didn't even see you there! You're all slumped over. How hard do they work you?"

"Until you're dead tired, Odd. They test strength and endurance so I had to lift weights and then run on a steep incline on a treadmill and I'm beat. So, why was it imperative that I come to dinner?" he asked, taking a bite of his food.

"Well, Jeremie and Aelita have decided that they want to hear what you have to say about being a werewolf and how you handle things and such. They think their decision was too rushed, but Yumi won't let them speak to us," Odd said excitedly as he ate.

Ulrich nodded and continued eating. Something didn't feel right in the air, but he couldn't place what it was…

"So anyway, they said that if you agreed to talk to them that we needed to meet in the Factory at some point. Jeremie said to text him the answer and time during class."

Ulrich nodded and laid his head on the table, facing Odd. He was too tired. Not to mention his muscles ached and he was still worried about his-

"Your eyes… What happened to them?" Odd asked, his movements freezing to stare at Ulrich.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and they were like this. I've never seen them change color…" he said, closing his eyes and hoping to catch a small bit of rest.

-William-

He knew he needed to work quickly. He was to be tested soon on his abilities and he couldn't be late, but he needed to do this. The computer that had contacted him told him that he needed to use it to send out a signal to the nearest Hunter organization. It would protect William and his pack from getting caught and so Ulrich would be right out in the open for them to get at. Once that happened William was going to go in and save him and tell Ulrich that to repay him that he had to join his pack. He almost couldn't refuse then.

William worked quickly and diligently as he tried to get finished as much of the work as he could. He needed a small organization that he knew were smart enough to catch a werewolf, but weren't smart enough to have a good security system for intruders. He was in luck when he was down to ten minutes left to look and finally found one that would probably be there the next day if they sent out the signal now.

The computer took over from here and did its business quickly while William watched. When he'd left the signal was sent and he'd nearly been caught by Jeremie, Aelita, and Yumi as he'd left.

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Next Day (*)(*)(*)(*)

It was Sunday so Ulrich stayed holed up in his and Odd's dorm room. There were two reasons for this. The first was so that he could catch up on the school work he'd missed the day before and the second was because his eyes still weren't back to their normal color, but they were leaning more toward normal now.

"I'm going to go and mess around. It's boring sitting in here all day!" Odd exclaimed getting up and stretching, waiting for Ulrich's reply.

"See you later, then, I guess," he mumbled as he worked. It wasn't until Odd left the room that he realized he was in there by himself and leaned back in his chair.

When Ulrich stood up to stretch ten minutes later his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was his dad. "Hi, Dad."

"I'm calling to check in about your eyes. Have they returned to their normal color?" his dad asked, getting straight to the point.

"Not really. The gold color is more diluted then it was before, so it's not as noticeable. It's still gold, though. I looked in the mirror about half an hour ago and it seems to have the main color as gold and then a hint of my normal green," he replied, hoping his father had some answer to it.

"I'm looking in to why this is occurring, but for now you need to lie low. They tested you yesterday and you were out of sight most of the day, correct?"

"Yes, dad. I've been in my room all day today studying."

"Good. I'll call you when I find something. Bye."

"Bye," Ulrich replied, hanging up and then falling back on to the chair he'd been sitting in. This day was not going well…

-Aelita-

"Jeremie, do you think that Yumi hates Ulrich now?" she asked, looking up from her work to watch the blond to see what his reaction was.

"I'm not sure, Aelita. She seems to honestly resent him a little bit because of him being a werewolf and all. I'm not sure what's going through her mind, but she seems to know more about Ulrich than we do," he replied, turning around to face her. He knew she needed to talk.

"I can understand why she'd be afraid and all, but she's kind of taken it to an extreme. Ulrich still has the same personality. He's still the same Ulrich we know, but we now know more about him. He hasn't hurt us in the past."

"That's true, but I think she's worried because he'd attacked Odd the day before he attacked her. I know that it could be William's fault like Ulrich told us, but we don't know much about what happened either."

"I've actually got proof that Ulrich might be having problems with his medicine. I was looking through everyone's stats extensively the other day, something that I really do, and I found a small trace amount of some drug in his system. I'm assuming that Ulrich's not doing drugs and that trace amount is his werewolf medicine that Odd mentioned. If Ulrich took it that day how he was supposed to then there shouldn't have just been a trace amount."

"Wasn't that the day after we got to that tower that had ended up deactivating itself _just_ as I was about to deactivate it?"

"Yeah, that was really strange… I really do wish that we knew what exactly happened on that day here on Earth that Xana stopped its attack…"

Aelita nodded her agreement and began her work again. "I just think that we need to get things straightened out with Ulrich…"

"Yeah, it'd be the best thing for everyone to try and get a chance to hear Ulrich's side of the story…"

-Odd-

He'd decided to take a walk through the woods to clear his mind. It wasn't everyday that Odd needed to walk around and think, but when he did he felt that the forest was the best place to do it. Though sometimes walking around town helped.

After a little while Odd started to hear whispering behind him. He shoved it off as the wind, but when he heard something snap and looked around he saw two men that were weirdly dressed and frozen in place, knowing they were caught.

Odd attempted to run away, but was quickly overtaken.

-Ulrich-

He looked through the window above the desk and out toward the sky. He sort of envied the small bluebird that was fluttering about out his window. It was free to do whatever it wished and all it needed to worry about was its young. Looking away from the bird he noticed he had a text messaged and opened it. His eyes widened. It read:

_**Werewolf,**_

_** We have your friend, Odd, here and are willing to make an exchange. You for him. If you don't come in an hour's time then we'll kill him and then come after you. You wouldn't want us coming after you. We'll kill whoever gets in our way. We're in the forest.**_

__Attached with the messaged was a picture of Odd tied against a tree with a sword pointed toward his throat.

Ulrich knew immediately that Hunters had found him and that Odd was in danger… His phone fell from his hand on to the floor as he tore from the room and raced to the forest to save Odd.

_**A/N: I'm hoping to get back on track and either write every other day or every day. I'm not sure yet. X3 Anyway, quite the cliffhanger, huh? Will Ulrich make it in time? =D**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	9. Changing Face

_**Changing Face**_

_** A/N: I need to get my butt in gear. xD Anyway, too much chatting…**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich stood in the clearing and looked toward Odd. The Hunters hadn't noticed he'd come there yet, so he cleared his throat.

"Well, well. You came pretty fast," the one closest to the brunet said, turning to face him. It was someone he recognized, but with the man's face partially covered, Ulrich couldn't tell who.

"I'm not one to let innocent people die for me," he stated as he moved closer to the men. "Now let Odd go and I'll come quietly. If you don't let Odd go I'll signal to the principal that you're here."

"Clever young one, aren't you? You remind me of your father," the second one, that was holding the sword to Odd's throat, commented. He cut Odd from the ropes and let the blond go.

"Don't do this, Ulrich…" Odd said as he walked toward the brunet.

"I'll be fine, Odd. I've been through worse than sitting and awaiting whatever comes to me in a Hunter's lair," Ulrich stated, clapping his best friend on the shoulder as he walked by. Ulrich had been in one other Hunter's lair, but that time his dad had been with him and his dad had lead them to escape. Ulrich had no idea how he'd escape this mess…

"Put everything that's in your pockets on the ground and then walk slowly over to us," the familiar faced man ordered, pointing a gun toward Ulrich.

"So you decide that now is a good time to get out the gun, huh? You do realize that I'm not afraid of you, hmm?" he asked as he laid the contents of his pockets on the ground and made his way over to the men. As he stepped closer he realized that the familiar faced man was none other than Takeo Ishiyama…

-Odd-

He tore through the forest, willing his feet to go faster than humanly possible. He knew that he had to tell Jeremie and Aelita and see what could be done. He'd need to tell Yumi. She had to know what happened…

He didn't care who he bumped in to and so made it to Jeremie's room rather quickly. He pushed open the door and saw Aelita, Yumi, and Jeremie all gathered in his room. "Oh good, I really… need to talk… to you guys…"

"Are you alright, Odd?" Jeremie asked as he turned around from facing the computer.

Odd held up a finger, signaling to give him a minute and caught his breath. Once he was able to breathe again he told them what happened. "I was walking in the forest and then these guys grabbed me and tied me to a tree. They told me they were Hunters and took my phone and texted Ulrich. Now they've taken him and I don't know what to do!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and Yumi stood up quickly.

"I have to go," she told them as she headed out the door.

Odd watched as she left and shrugged, turning to face the two Einsteins. "So what do we do?"

"I think that someone should tell Delmas. That would probably be best for you to do, Odd, since you know exactly what happened. Delmas might have something set up if a situation like this ever arose. I don't think that we should go and do a return trip because this might end up happening again. They probably had a different plan, but might've known you were a friend of Ulrich's," Aelita told him, looking up from her laptop.

"Yeah… I thought you'd say something like that… Anyway, I'll tell Delmas and let you guys know what happens," Odd stated, leaving the room.

"Well, we're in quite the predicament…" Jeremie muttered, turning back to his work.

-Yumi-

She ran from the school building and made her way toward her house, running through stop signs and getting there as fast as humanly possible. She pushed open the door to her house. She rushed upstairs, not even uttering any greeting to her parents or brother. She closed herself off in to her room and reached under her bed, quickly finding a cardboard box underneath.

-Odd-

"I have something really important to tell Mr. Delmas!" Odd shouted at the secretary for the fourth time that day.

"Mr. Delmas is a very busy man, Mr. Della Robbia. I'd-" she began, looking at him agitated.

"This could potentially be a life or death situation!" he shouted, running to Mr. Delmas's door and opening it to see Delmas doing paperwork. "Mr. Delmas, Ulrich's in trouble!"

"What do you mean, Della Robbia?" he asked, looking up at the blond. He seemed to be annoyed at the interruption.

Odd tried to slap the secretary away as she attempted to get him away from the door and yelled, "Hunters!"

"Let him go," Delmas commanded, standing up and walking over to Odd, his paperwork left. "Explain."

Odd quickly explained what happened in the woods and told Delmas the everything he could remember about the two men that had held him hostage and that had taken Ulrich. "What if they kill him…?"

"They won't. Not if I have anything to say about it. You said he was in the woods, correct?" Delmas asked as the two made their way to the gymnasium.

"Yes, sir," he replied, keeping pace with Delmas and following the older man.

"They've just broken a very strict law. They are not to Hunt on school grounds. All Hunters' groups have to agree to that before they even step foot in to trying to set up a base," Delmas explained as they entered the gym and found Jim lifting weights. "Jim, one of the students has been taken by Hunters."

Jim snapped up abruptly, hitting his head on a bar above him. "Which student and what are we going to do?"

"Ulrich Stern and we need to try and get communication with them before they try to harm him. On your way you need to tell the other faculty members and have them gather up the students. Tell Mrs. Hertz to call Mr. Stern's father and notify him of what has happened. We may need his help if they decide that they won't be giving Ulrich back," Delmas ordered, leaving the room as quickly as he'd come.

Odd followed Delmas and finally asked, "What should I do?"

"You are to stay by my side while we try and get Mr. Stern back. You'll need to be kept under a teacher's eye at all times for now, Mr. Della Robbia. You're in a very unique danger. They may try to capture you to attempt and get the rest of the werewolves at the school or they may try to get you to use as leverage against Mr. Stern, threatening to harm or kill you if he doesn't do as they say. Hunters are not known for their compassion. They're known for their inborn ability to fight. Their flexibility in most situations. Hunters are very unique humans, though some Hunters can also be born of a different race," Delmas explained as they returned to his office.

"What are some of the different creatures here at Kadic, Mr. Delmas? You can at least tell me that, right?" Odd asked as they sat in his office again.

"As you know there are werewolves. There are four enrolled in this school. There are also three vampires, two elves, and a dragon. Before you ask, dragons can maintain a human form to hide from enemies or people trying to hunt them."

"Do Hunters hunt all the creatures?"

"Yes, and they'll perform gruesome experiments on them, along with making them fight each other or kill their own."

-Ulrich-

As soon as he'd gotten there he'd been locked in a cell, his ankles and wrists attached to the wall by a chain. He was able to move about the cell a little bit, but was kept away from the door so he couldn't attack someone as soon as they entered.

He paced since that was the only think that he could do to keep him calm. He could see a small bit of the sky from a barred window that was a few feet above his head, but that was it. Everything else around him was dark, dank, and gray.

What felt like hours later the door silently slid open and someone snuck in, quietly shutting the door. The person was clearly a teenage girl. Her hair was cut short and a dark black. She was wearing the traditional Hunter garb. A long sleeve black turtle neck with fingerless gloves along with blank, flexible jeans and good shoes. They normally wore something over their face so they weren't easily recognizable and this girl was no exception.

"Come to laugh at me?" he asked rudely, walking closer to the girl.

She backed away a little bit, not allowing herself to get too close to him. She held up a pair of keys and pointing to the shackles binding him to the wall.

"I'm not letting you near me without a fight if you plan on taking me for experiments," he stated, glaring at the girl and seeing her eyes as she lifted her head. He couldn't believe it… First Mr. Ishiyama… Now Yumi, too…? "You're a Hunter, Yumi…?"

_**A/N: All my old readers knew that this was coming, but for you new ones this must come as a bit of a surprise. X3 A few reviewers mistook Yumi's fear/hatred of werewolves as a sign that she was going to be the new bad guy. XD Nope. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	10. Safety Measures

_**Safety Measures**_

_** A/N: Alright, I had some issues with family yesterday and that's why I didn't update. So nope, I needed a day off. xD**_

_** To the story!**_

__"Ulrich, I can explain, but you really do just need to trust me. I want to help you get out…" Yumi whispered to him, taking a tentative step forward.

Ulrich pulled against the chains, attempting to break free and attack her. "Like I'd trust you. You turned Jeremie and Aelita against me. Was that all part of some plan of yours? Get them to hate me and then have your dad capture me so you can kill me yourself?"

"Would you rather I grab my brother's sword and kill you? No, I'm here to help you get out. There are rules set out to protect the werewolves and the Hunters' kids. One of those rules is that any Hunter organization near Kadic can't Hunt near or within the school grounds and they broke that. One way or another you're getting out of here and I'd rather get you out before they try to harm you," she replied, again taking a small step toward the brunet. She made sure to keep herself far enough away that she had time to recoil back if he tried to bite her or something.

Ulrich backed away from her and laid his head against the wall. Things shouldn't have turned out this way. His dad might even make him transfer schools again because each Hunter organization was only after one thing when they captured Ulrich. His dad. "You knew all along what them capturing me was going to do, didn't you? You knew that Delmas would call my dad and now you're going to try and kill him!"

"Ulrich, please, that's not what I want!" Yumi exclaimed, putting her hands up as she watched him jerk on the chains trying to free himself.

"Then what is it? To try and completely humiliate me? To show your father that you're a true Hunter?" he asked as all the lectures his father had given him about how horrible Hunters were and how they trained their children. Every piece of information that his father had ever told him about Hunters came to the forefront of his mind.

Yumi took in a deep breath and sighed. "Ulrich, werewolves are taught about Hunters, are they not? We're taught to fear and alienate werewolves as soon as our parents know that we have the Hunter gene… We're taught to do it without remorse and to do it automatically. Do you get it? I was afraid of you, Ulrich. I was doing what I thought was best to keep Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie safe… It was my first instinct. After I thought about it I knew I was being stupid and Jeremie, Aelita, and me talked about it and decided to let you back in the group… I was planning on apologizing and then Odd told us you'd been captured. I knew my father's organization was the closest to the school with the next closest being a few days away… Please, we need to get you out of here before my dad and Hiroki realize that I'm here…" she whispered, hoping that he'd listen.

Ulrich looked up at her and frowned. "Yumi, if you're lying I swear that I'll find some way to kill you." He moved his arms so that the keyholes were facing up so Yumi could unbind his hands.

"Promise you're not going to hurt me as soon as I unlock those and we have a deal."

Ulrich nodded.

-Odd-

"I was told that this was a safe place for my son to come to school! I wouldn't have to worry about Hunters coming after him or anything like that! He's already been through something similar once and for a young werewolf it can be traumatizing! I'm on my way and you'd better get him back by the time I get there or I'm pulling him out of your horrid school!" Jim shouted, after he'd shut the door. "And that's what Mr. Stern said before hanging up the phone."

"Well, I've gotten a hold of the Hunters that took him and said that they refuse to return him. Tell the rest of the students something so that they stay in their rooms. We're on lockdown or something of the sort. Mr. Della Robbia, you are to come with me so we can talk with Mrs. Hertz and Nurse Yolanda about our next plan of action," Delmas stated as he stood up and the three headed out the door, Jim making his way around the school and the other two to Mrs. Hertz's room.

"So are any faculty members some sort of creature?" Odd asked as they walked as quickly as their legs would carry them.

"Jim was once a werewolf and Mrs. Hertz is a werewolf. The two of them can't transform any longer, but they're definitely great assets to have around."

"So why can't either of them transform?"

"A horrible incident involving Hunters. I'm not sure of the full details as neither of them will talk about it, but I trust those two."

Odd nodded. A few minutes later the two entered the Science classroom to find all the teachers congregated there. The room fell silent when Delmas entered with Odd.

"Jim is taking care of the other students while we plan. I suspect that this group of Hunters is wanting to take every student that isn't human, but I can't be certain. If he does then we need to keep them safe. Right now protecting the remaining students is our top priority. Yolanda, I want you to take Odd with you and gather up the other students that have the potential of being targeted along with some others that don't. Tell them something so that they don't suspect that it's only the creatures that are there," Delmas commanded, pointing toward the door.

-Ulrich-

Yumi waved for him to follow her around the next pillar. He looked both ways and then leapt, getting in his hiding spot. The hallway they were in was triangular shaped and they were near the top point, according to Yumi. She said that it was an elaborate system of underground tunnels, but they weren't very far in since they assumed Ulrich wouldn't need too much security.

"Alright, that door is where you want to get to," Yumi told him, pointing to a door that wasn't that far off. "I know how easy it is for a werewolf to get angry and how out of control they are when they're angry, so please close your eyes when we get inside that room because I know you won't like what you see."

Ulrich nodded and whispered, "Just remember what I told you."

The two ran for the door and quickly and quietly shut themselves inside.

"So what is this room?" he asked as he covered his eyes and took hold of Yumi's hand.

"It is the room where they torture the werewolves… There's a deep pit that has seating arrangements and they'll put two werewolves against one another to the death… It's brutal. We're nearly to the other side and then we may have to knock out a guard or two."

"Why exactly do you have to sneak around?"

Yumi stopped abruptly and was silent. "First, I'm not old enough to actually be here… My dad's the leader here so I know my way around. Second, even if I did come here often it would still be suspicious for me to just be walking around and then randomly stopping. Third, I don't want to be a Hunter."

"Then you and I have enough in common," he replied as they entered the next room.

"No one's in here. I think that we'll be able to make it out of here without any confrontation."

"That bugs me. I think that they only captured me so that they'd draw my dad to Kadic."

"Don't worry, I took care of that just a second ago," she told him as she handed him back his phone. "I got that when they took you before I came here."

-Odd-

He looked around in awe. There were actually a lot of them there. William, Emilie, Herve, Sissi, Nicolas, Jeremie, Aelita, Hiroki, Milly, Tamiya, Theo, and some other students were all in the gymnasium. He had to wonder if any of them were the other creatures around the school. He also had to wonder who the dragon was…

"So what happened with Delmas?" Jeremie asked as he walked over with Aelita.

"He told me that I was in danger and that other students were in danger and so we're all being kept here mixed with some regular students so that it doesn't look like he's only protecting a certain bunch," Odd replied, looking around and seeing that William was huddled with Herve and Emilie and they were talking about something in private.

"It's pretty clear that any creature the Hunters might be after need to be huddled together so they have a better chance of not being taken. I bet that's Delmas's goal," Aelita stated as the three drifted away from the others.

Odd quickly took note that everyone seemed to be sticking together except for them. William, Herve, Nicolas, Theo, Emilie, and Sissi were off in their own little world while Hiroki stuck near Milly and Tamiya. Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were off in the opposite corner of the gym as William and them.

"If that weren't the case then Delmas probably wouldn't even be principal…" Jeremie told her.

-Ulrich-

"You know, this will probably be the last time that I'm outside for awhile?" Ulrich asked Yumi as he laid in the grass and enjoyed the gentle breeze.

"How come?" she questioned, sitting down next to him and watching his face.

"Since I got captured Delmas is going to want to keep a very close eye on me. I doubt that the faculty is going to let me or Odd out of their sight for awhile. They know that my dad is important in the werewolf community. It's not like he's just some nobody. Just like everyone human believes he's big and important. A Hunter organization gets him and they've got bragging rights. When he hears that I'm in danger because of Hunters he rushes to my aid. It doesn't matter where I am or what the circumstances are. He risks capture to make sure that I'm alright.

"I swear my dad's got a split personality. One that's in love with my werewolf side and another that hates me and only cares about my grades. Everything is harder for me because I was never meant to be a werewolf in the first place. My mother didn't even know about it till my dad was disappointed when I was born. He'd wanted his werewolf kid and he was going to get that kid anyway that he needed to. When he forced me to become one, things changed for me. I wasn't able to think as clearly and I wasn't able to write as legibly. Those things were given up to improve my physical abilities…"

"I'm sorry, Ulrich… I didn't know…" she whispered. "It's hard to beat instinct. I should've thought before I did what I did…"

"I know that there's going to be something's that's going to change here soon… I'm not sure what, but I know that William has messed with the wrong werewolf…" Ulrich said as he stood up. "He's done something at the school…"

"What do you mean, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, joining him as they made their way back toward Kadic. She could tell that Ulrich meant business.

"There's just… Something doesn't feel right… Something's wrong and I'm not sure what, but I know that William had something to do with it…"

Yumi really hoped that for once animal instinct was wrong for Ulrich, but she knew that it probably wouldn't be and that someone at Kadic was in very serious danger…

_**A/N: I'm going to say that this takes place within season four after they got William back, but before Xana was destroyed. =3 It works better that way. =D Anyway, I'm hoping that this one will be just about as long as the last one. X3 Any guesses on the different races and who belongs where? =D The vampires will soon be making their appearance. =3 It may end up in a huge battle since I've gotten better at writing those scenes. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	11. Monster

_**Monster**_

_**A/N: I have so much to get finished before August 10**__**th**__** that I'm trying to rush with. I might not update for a few days so I can get things back settled so I can start school again. =P Yeah, my school starts August 10**__**th**__**. I hate it.**_

_** Anyway, to the story!**_

__Ulrich and Yumi ran as fast as they could toward the school.

"How do you know that something's wrong?" she asked, panting as the two came near the forest. Yumi knew her father's organization was close, but not that close.

"I can just feel it, okay? Just because you're a Hunter doesn't mean that you know everything about us werewolves. I know there's something wrong with Jeremie and Aelita," he told her, barely out of breath.

Yumi knew that werewolves could nearly sense the ones closest to them, but she didn't think that with the distance he would have been able to. It was strange, but she put her faith in his intuition and it turned out he could possibly be right.

Ulrich stopped Yumi and the two quickly hid themselves within the leafy contents of the forest. "You see Herve and Emilie? They're watching. They're waiting for me to come out of here. They know I've gotten out. I don't see William so that must mean…" he trailed off, but grabbed his phone and dialed Odd's number.

"Hey Ulrich, what's up? Delmas knows about the Hunter's plan and so your dad isn't coming, but Delmas said that you should call your dad as soon as possible," Odd answered with his normal, happy tone.

"Odd, where are you right now?" he asked, looking around making note that Emilie and Herve were still moving.

"In our dorm, why?"

"Where are Jeremie and Aelita?"

"Last time I saw them we were all huddled together in the gym. I think they went off to Einstein's room to work on something, but I can't be positive. Why all the question?"

"Because, I've got a bad feeling. Two of the other werewolves are patrolling around outside and normally if they're doing that then William has something up his sleeve. I'm not sure what yet, but I know it's not good. Go and check and then text me when you find out if they're in either of their rooms, alright?"

Yumi looked over at Ulrich with a worried expression. She knew that something was wrong.

"Listen, I need you to walk inside the school and pretend like nothing happened at all. Lie through your teeth if you have to. Don't mention to anyone that you've seen me. Check William's room and see if he's there. If he's not let me know and then meet me at the Factory. I have a feeling Jeremie and Aelita aren't going to be in their rooms," he whispered as he noticed that Emilie and Herve looked his way, but not exactly at him.

Yumi nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Stay safe."

Ulrich watched as Yumi crawled back a bit and stood up, walking toward the school. Once she was far enough away he silently made his way through the trees and toward the manhole that lead to the Factory.

He knew that if he skateboarded it would be faster, but running would help him blow off steam in case Jeremie and Aelita really were fine. He hadn't gotten to take his medicine that morning and so his senses were normal. He knew that Aelita and Jeremie wouldn't be in their room and he also knew that William wouldn't be in his, but he had needed to keep Yumi and Odd safe for the time being.

Yumi, he knew, could handle herself in a fight against William. She had the in-born ability to be able to. Odd wouldn't be able to and Ulrich knew it. He also knew that if William bit Yumi, it would only hurt. She had the immune system to not be able to be turned in to a werewolf. Odd, on the other hand, did not and neither did Jeremie or Aelita and that's what worried him. He knew that William had something up his sleeve…

(*)(*)(*)(*) The Factory (*)(*)(*)(*) [A/N: For the sake of this story, we're going to say that it's almost night time and a day after Ulrich took that test thing in the Gym, 'kay?]

It had taken him about ten minutes to actually get there while running, but he was glad that he'd made it. He quickly sniffed the air. He'd been right. William was there as well as Aelita and Jeremie. Luckily he didn't catch the scent of any blood.

Ulrich swung down the rope and looked around, trying to follow anyone's scent in the Factory would be hard. It smelled like rust, but he couldn't catch anything else except for the faint scent of every single one of his friends that had been here at some point.

If it weren't for the scream that echoed through the room, he would've never found the three.

-Odd-

He sat on his bed and petted Kiwi. Things were not going well for him. His sisters had called earlier and once he'd finally gotten them to hand Adele the phone he heard the bad news. His parents had been in some sort of accident and his mother was in the hospital. He knew that the others had too much going on, so he couldn't burden them with the news, but he needed someone to talk to…

He was about to get up to go and get something from the vending machine when he heard a knock from the door. When he opened it an unfamiliar face looked back.

"I was told that I could find Ulrich Stern here," the girl replied, moving her snow white hair out of her face.

"He's not here right now, but you're welcome to wait if you want…" he said, his voice getting smaller.

She nodded and moved past him and in from the hallway, sitting down on Ulrich's bed. "Cute dog."

-Ulrich-

He ran toward the sound and saw that Yumi wasn't too far behind him. She'd just reached the ropes. He kept running and gasped when he saw Aelita and Jeremie. He saw William over Aelita's trembling form with his teeth sunk in to her arm, half transformed.

"She'll be changed and then she'll join my side… If I'm the one that made her one, then I hold dominance over her…" William told Ulrich as he stood up.

Ulrich glared at William as Yumi ran in, giving the same reaction that Ulrich had. "Yumi, take Aelita and get her to Yolanda. Jeremie, you go with them."

"You know, I hadn't thought about it until now. Xana is actually a decent ally. It's helping me get what I want and in the process helping itself. You wouldn't want this to happen again, would you?" William asked, stepping closer to Ulrich as Yumi collected up Aelita. "You three had better not tattle or else you don't want to know what I'll do to you…"

"Yumi, do what he says," Ulrich commanded.

The Japanese girl frowned, but nodded and left with her other two friends.

"See, listening to me wasn't so hard. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," William stated as the two began to circle each other. "Your choice."

Ulrich lunged at William. Transformed or not he was going to take William down.

_**A/N: Honestly, I'm not sure of the whole plot of this story. I definitely want a big fight for Kadic to be the finisher, but I'm not exactly sure how I'll go about it as of yet. Though, I've had some ideas. Don't worry, you'll find out who's of what race soon enough. X3 And this story will soon veer away from Ulrich's issues and be a small insight into some of the Hunters and the vampires. Not including the two elves and the dragon.**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	12. Strength When in Danger

_**Strength When in Danger**_

_** A/N: Not much to say except for apologizing in advance in case I end up going a few days without updates. I need to figure out a new school schedule because I've got an added thing to do during the time I have on the laptop. xD**_

_** To the story!**_

__"Why couldn't you have just given in easily? Aelita will be on my side soon enough and then I'll get everyone else against you…" William taunted, laughing at Ulrich's expression as he pushed him aside like it was nothing. "I'm older than you, I'm faster than you, and I'm stronger than you. You don't stand a chance."

"Once they get back to Yolanda how do you know Yumi won't say that you're attacking me? You just told her not to tell that you're the one that hurt Aelita. Bad strategy, in my opinion. You should have been clearer and told them that they couldn't tell anything of what happened," Ulrich replied back with a small grin.

"You're still at a disadvantage and help may come too late for you. See, you've rarely transformed since you started taking the school's medicine whereas I'm used to transforming because I don't. So you're in for some pain here soon because the moon has almost risen and it's nearly full. The few days leading up to the full moon, the days of the full moon itself, and the few days after are the days we transform and tonight is one of those nights, Ulrich. Hadn't you realized?"

Ulrich berated himself, but nodded. He had actually forgotten, but he wasn't going to give William that satisfaction. "Don't worry, William. I'll beat you before that happens." He ran forward and ducked underneath William's arm as it came sailing towards him. He continued until he found a metal pipe that he could use like a sword and proceeded to turn to face toward William.

William sneered, but nonetheless came running full speed toward Ulrich. He was definitely much faster than the brunet, but Ulrich was determined.

Ulrich watched as William drew nearer and swung the pipe seconds before William's fist could smash into Ulrich's face, but William had dodged underneath and gotten him in the stomach.

William took Ulrich's pause to his advantage and proceeded to knock him to the floor. William pinned Ulrich down.

Ulrich knew he was losing, but he also knew that Yumi would come back whether she told Yolanda what was going on or not. He just needed to hold out long enough and wait for her to turn up. With that in mind, he quickly brought his knees toward his chest and kicked William before he could bite Ulrich. He knew he only had a few minutes to at least knock William out before he transformed. He got back up on to his feet and grabbed back up his pipe, as he'd dropped it when William had hit him in the stomach.

-Yumi-

She ran as quickly as she could with Aelita in her arms toward the school. This definitely wasn't good. She wasn't sure how long it took for the transformation to actually happen, but she knew that if she didn't hurry it would and then Aelita would be a werewolf, too.

When the three had gotten safely out of the Factory she'd told Jeremie to just catch up when he could so she could run faster to get Aelita to Yolanda. She really didn't want to end up having to run along with him and wait for him. She hated to be mean to Jeremie, but he definitely wasn't athletic and would have dragged her down and they probably wouldn't have made it to the infirmary.

Before she left the cover of the trees she moved Aelita's arm so the bite wasn't too evident. She knew that most of the students would be in their dorm rooms by now, but she didn't want to take the risk that someone would end up seeing the bite on Aelita's arm and asking what happened.

She had a feeling that all three of them would be safe and hoped that Ulrich would be able to hold William off till she was able to get back to them.

-Ulrich-

He smashed his fist in to the side of William's face and then backed away. He knew that William would be angry. If he could keep William distracted then he'd be alright… He ran around behind William and began frantically searching for anything else that he could use since William had knocked the pipe too far away. As he looked up to find another pipe he noticed Jeremie hiding away nearby. He was holding something sharp, but before Ulrich could motion for him to go away William charged at him and smashed Ulrich in to the wall making it so the air was knocked from Ulrich's lungs and he had difficulty breathing.

"Once I nearly kill you I'll force you to join my pack so that you have the ability to stay alive…" William told him as Jeremie came out from his hiding place, holding a sharp looking piece of metal. "It's useless for you to keep on fighting because eventually I'll get you in my pack and then we'll kill all the humans at Kadic and take the school.

Ulrich coughed, holding his chest so that he might have an easier time catching his breath and had just enough to trip William, causing him to fall toward Jeremie who was able to stab the sharp piece of metal into William's back.

"It's not fatal, but he won't be moving much with that injury…" Jeremie stated as he walked over to Ulrich. "Are you okay?"

Ulrich coughed again and was finally able to take a normal breath. He nodded and looked up at Jeremie, "What are you doing here? I thought I said for you to go back with Yumi to make sure that Aelita was going to be alright."

"I refuse to sit idly by as William was going to hurt you…" Jeremie muttered, not meeting Ulrich's gaze. "Listen, we'll talk tomorrow. I have a feeling that I need to get well away from here so that I don't catch you transformed."

Ulrich nodded and watched as Jeremie ran off.

-Odd-

He looked over at the girl for the tenth time to find her staring at him. "Is there something on my face?"

"I apologize. Was I staring? It's just that I've never seen one of your kind before…" she whispered, looking him up and down. "You're kind of scrawny, but you must be pretty powerful to have the other three seem so drawn to you…"

"Excuse me? I am not scrawny. I'm svelte. And who are you to be sitting there judging me anyway? You don't even know me."

"I know plenty. Your name is Odd Della Robbia and you come from a family of two parents that let you do what you please and five older sisters. You're also friends with Jeremie Belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, and Yumi Ishiyama along with Ulrich Stern. You've gotten a reputation around this school as its player and have dated just about every girl in your grade. Need I go on?"

"Well, you know my name so it's only fair that I know yours. And how do you know all of that stuff?"

"My name is Leona James. The reason I know so much about you is because Ulrich's father knows about you and I spoke with Ulrich's father and was told all about the people that I might meet."

"Well, you'll probably be meeting some more interesting people…"

-Yumi-

"Don't worry… I was able to administer the antidote before she was fully transformed. If that had happened it would be too late. Aelita's a very strong young lady and is extremely lucky to have you all as her friends," Yolanda told her as she moved away from Aelita's sleeping form. "Take this note to Mr. Delmas and tell him what has happened. I'm going to give her a day off tomorrow so that she can get some rest. It's excruciatingly difficult to fight off the transformation for that long…"

Yumi nodded and left the room. Yolanda knew something about Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie that she didn't and she was determined to figure out what that was…

_**A/N: There may or may not be an update Wednesday night. I'm going to be working on getting back in to my school schedule. X3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	13. Piece of Evidence

_**Piece of Evidence**_

_** A/N: Not much to say other than I'll let you guys know how frequently I'll be able to update once school's in full swing…**_

_** To the story!**_

-Monday morning-

Ulrich picked himself up off the grass. He'd lain down in a clearing in the forest and had quickly fallen asleep. He'd almost killed William, but had been able to stop himself in enough time to get away. He didn't need to be told he had to leave just because he lost control.

As he got up to head back to school he began thinking about Jeremie and Aelita and how they might have come to the decision that they had. It wasn't very likely that they had just out of the blue realized that he wasn't dangerous. He knew that they still thought of him as dangerous because of what happened with Odd and Yumi, but they were willing to give him a chance to speak up for himself and to tell them the truth. For now he'd have to deal with that and hope that he could convince them to believe him. He wasn't about to let them judge him…

When he neared the school he saw Odd talking to a girl that looked quite familiar. Looking closer he realized that it was Leona. He hated her with a passion and felt the need to tell her every time that he got the chance.

"Ulrich, I've been looking for you since last night," Leona cooed as soon as he got close enough.

"Leave me and my friends alone, got it? Don't you understand that I don't like you? I hate the way that you treat humans and if you hurt one of my friends you'll wish you were dead…" Ulrich threatened as he grabbed Odd's arm and pulled him away from Leona.

"You don't even know what they all are, do you?" Leona asked with a small laugh before waving to Odd and walking away.

Ulrich growled and glared at her before stopping abruptly and facing Odd. "Do you realize what could have happened? She's kind of sadistic and likes to kill people for fun."

"She really didn't seem like that. When you were gone last night she came to our room and we talked for awhile and then she left, but she didn't seem like the kind to kill people for fun. Plus, she said that she hadn't seen 'one of my kind before' whatever that means. So if she kills humans then wouldn't she have seen them?" Odd asked as he walked off. "Go change your clothes and meet us in the cafeteria."

Ulrich sighed and walked to the dorms. Odd wasn't going to understand. All he saw was a pretty girl that would talk to him…

-Jeremie-

He watched as his friends all began to gather at their usual table. He didn't feel like himself today and so decided to sit away from the others. He wanted to talk with Ulrich about what had happened last night… It was unnerving for him to think that he had even hurt William, let alone stabbed him.

"Jeremie, are you alright?" Aelita asked gently as she came to sit next to him.

He shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"What's wrong? You know you can talk to us about it…" she whispered, placing her hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"You almost died yesterday. You almost got turned into a werewolf. I found out that a werewolf bite either kills you or turns you… That's on my mind and so is the fact that I went back to help Ulrich and I stabbed William…"

"It was to help Ulrich, right? You didn't do it just to do it and that's what makes it not bad… Think about it this way. What if William had almost killed Ulrich and you hadn't decided to intervene? Then Ulrich would probably be on William's side right now and we'd be fighting a losing battle against the werewolves. What you did was for the best, Jeremie…" she told him, taking the seat next to him.

Jeremie nodded and looked to their normal table. "I just felt like I wasn't myself, Aelita… Like I was a totally different person when it happened and I was just watching. It was really strange."

"We all need to sit down and talk. We still need to ask Ulrich about what happened with Odd and Yumi and more about the Hunters. We really need to be prepared…"

Jeremie nodded and was silent until a girl with white haired walked up with a tray. "Mind if I sit here?"

Jeremie shrugged and so she slipped onto the table and looked at Jeremie. "You're one of Ulrich's friends, aren't you? Odd was talking about you all when I spoke to him last night. I was looking for Ulrich, but he was out."

Aelita nodded and asked, "Who are you? How do you know Ulrich?"

"Oh, we go way back. We used to hang around each other when we were little until my parents moved us away, but now I'm back. Anyway, you both should count yourselves lucky to all be friends. Normally it wouldn't even be able to happen the way it has," she stated as she began eating.

"What do you mean?" Jeremie asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She twirled her fork and then pointed at Jeremie. "You and her are lucky to have the friends you do. Normally things like that don't work out. One species ends up eating the other and then it ends up with only one of the group left, but it seems you guys have more self-control. Though, you might not even know what I'm talking about. And in that case, you'll find out soon enough. I can tell that something big is going to happen…"

Jeremie and Aelita exchanged a confused glance before looking back at the girl.

She extended her hand after wiping it off and said, "By the way, my name is Leona."

-Ulrich-

He'd walked slowly and so was just now getting to his and Odd's dorm room. He didn't feel like eating anything. He'd already eaten something last night. He knew that once he went to breakfast he'd need to talk to them and he most definitely wasn't looking forward to that…

"Hello again, Ulrich," William said from on Ulrich's bed.

"Get out of my room," he commanded, walking over to where William lay and pointing toward the door.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, Ulrich… See, you spared my life. You didn't kill me or force me to join your pack or anything when you defeated me, so now that right goes to me. Have you not read up on the rules recently? I now own you, Ulrich," William replied with a smirk. "And you will be joining my pack."

_**A/N: Definitely not expected, right? XD Honestly, that was unexpected for me, too. =D I didn't know if that would be what would happen or not. Anyway, now we know that Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd are special in some way and we'll find that out soon. X3 I'm seeing about ten more chapters, maybe.**_

_** I apologize for the long time updating… I haven't had a lot of time lately. D= I'm going to try and do better. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	14. List

_**List**_

_** A/N: I hate how lazy I am. xD I'll hopefully be able to come up with a better way to get these chapters out fast. =3 Though, I blame tiredness. XD**_

_** To the story!**_

__Odd sighed and looked over at Jeremie. It was a free period and they were all sitting outside. "Leona knows that we're apparently something special, so do you think Ulrich knows as well and didn't tell us?"

Jeremie shrugged, "I have no idea. I haven't seen him all day. I told Yumi to meet us at the Factory after classes were over so that we could all talk about this. She might be able to tell us something."

"What really bothers me is that according to what we've heard and I've researched the Hunters hunt every creature. But, each of those creatures can become a Hunter or be born a Hunter. If they're born one, they're basically killing their own people…" Aelita whispered from her spot beside Jeremie as she scanned the area.

"Yeah… After school I'm going to call my parents and ask them. Then I'll meet you guys at the Factory. If anybody would know what I am, it would be them," Odd stated as he stood up and walked off.

"He seems to be a little upset, too," Jeremie noted, looking over at Aelita.

"Well, we're all some kind of creature that none of our parents told us about. I can understand why Daddy didn't tell me. He basically couldn't and can't tell me. I can tell that you're still pretty upset about the whole stabbing William thing, but I think it was done for a good cause. If you hadn't, then who knows what would've happened to Ulrich…"

Jeremie nodded and looked at his hands. It wasn't something that he was going to get over easily. It wasn't in his nature to try and hurt people. That's why he stayed behind the computer. When fighting Xana he wasn't really fighting the person and there was no real way for them to die, but when he stabbed William he could've killed him…

-Ulrich-

"I'm not going to be some kind of slave labor," Ulrich told William harshly from his position on William's bed.

"You basically are. You have to do what I say when I say it, hmm?" William asked, turning around to face Ulrich for a moment before going back to whatever it was that he'd been doing.

Ulrich folded his arms against his chest and watched William again. He knew that William was going to try and start an all out major war against everyone at Kadic and he didn't want to be involved in that.

William slipped the object he'd been messing with underneath his bed and then moved to stand in front of Ulrich. "First, you have to pledge your loyalty to me. I'll gather the others up later and you'll have to do so again under the full moon on Wednesday."

Ulrich gritted his teeth. He didn't like the idea one bit. He knew he'd have to do as William said, though, or he'd be forced to anyway. It was all quite stupid, how this stuff worked. "Fine."

"You have to say that you will acknowledge me as your leader," William commanded, staring straight at Ulrich.

Ulrich sighed and did as he was told. It was really all he could do for now… He hoped that William wouldn't tell him that he couldn't speak with his friends, because then he'd be completely and totally screwed. Jeremie might have some ideas on how to get Ulrich out of this. Yumi might, too. She was a Hunter after all and had to know stuff on werewolf behavior.

"When you transform tonight you need to stay hidden. We most definitely don't want to get caught by Delmas. You need to lie low because I don't want you taking your medicine. It's imperative that you have your full strength on the first night of the full moon. That's when our attack will be taking place, right after you officially join my pack."

Ulrich grunted in response and looked toward the window and the outside. He was going to be cooped up in Kadic Academy until the night of the full moon and he knew it. It would definitely be safer that way since he wouldn't really get the chance to attack anyone except for Odd. If he skipped classes and lied to Delmas about what was going on he should be fine.

"I'll be right back. Don't leave my room," William ordered and then proceeded to leave Ulrich alone.

Ulrich jumped at this chance and pulled the thing that William had been working on out from underneath the bed. It looked to be a sheet of paper with a few long lists with names scratched out and scribbled in. He looked at the column marked 'werewolves' and saw that William, Emilie, Herve, and himself were listed there. There was a huge red circle around those names and the top was a name that Ulrich recognized. 'Xana's Assistance/Protection' was written above the circle and it pointed to the werewolves. That meant that William was working with the demonic computer virus to gain the upper hand.

The other columns were filled with crossed off names and ones that were added or re-added later. The one titled 'Vampires' shocked Ulrich. The names listed under it were: Elizabeth "Sissi", Theo, and Nicolas. It was a wonder that Herve was able to get along with Sissi and Nicolas, then…

The column next to 'Vampires' was 'Elves' and that list only had two names. Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Stones. He had half expected it, but it was still pretty shocking. 'Dragons' had three question marks near it and a list of names that were all completely scratched out.

The final column was 'Hunters'. There were seven names that were definitely Hunters and one that had question marks near it. The seven were: Takeo Ishiyama, Akiko Ishiyama, Yumi, Hiroki, Tamiya, Milly, and Jeremie. The name with question marks next to it was Odd's.

Ulrich made a mental note to ask Delmas about Sissi and quickly slid the paper back underneath the bed and laid down. He hadn't gotten much sleep and wasn't feeling too hot… He knew that sleeping in William's room was a bad idea, but it was the only way he could sleep and he'd rather sleep and be awaker than not sleep and be tired.

_**A/N: Alright, I've updated within a day. =D I'm proud of myself. X3 I'm definitely going to try and update more since I've passed the first full week of school. It'll probably get better as friends of mine begin getting to their school and such because my school starts sooner than anyone else that I know. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	15. Pain in the Truth

_**Pain in the Truth**_

_** A/N: Alright, I'm going to try and update every other day. =3 I'll see how that works. X3 Because I don't want to only work on this story on the weekends and I definitely don't want to abandon it. D=**_

_** To the story!**_

As soon as classes had ended Odd had made a mad dash for his and Ulrich's room. Hoping that said brunet was there and to call his parents and see what they had to say about the whole mythical creature thing. It kind of freaked him out… If he wasn't a human, then what exactly was he?

He shrugged his shoulders and entered his room to find Leona sitting on Ulrich's bed, playing with Kiwi.

"Hey… What're you doing in my room?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and shutting the door.

"Oh, I came to see if Ulrich was here and the door was open so I sat down thinking he'd left to go to the bathroom or something and this cute little dog came up to me and started playing," she replied, patting Kiwi's head and smiling at Odd. "Dogs are adorable."

Odd smiled at her and then frowned. "You one of the werewolves, right? Why is it that Ulrich hates you so much? He told us to stay away from you because you'd kill us…"

Leona frowned and looked up at Odd. "He's just being a jerk. He's holding a grudge against me because of something that happened when we were kids and his dad wants him to marry me… I wouldn't mind marrying him, but I'd like to be able to date and see if there are other guys I'd like to be with. I mean, why do they have to go all medieval on us and decided that I have to marry a certain man?"

"Oh, so it doesn't really matter. I know he likes Yumi, so that's probably why he doesn't like that set-up much… Anyway, I need to call someone so would you mind getting out of my room?" he asked nicely. "You can come back later, if you'd like."

She nodded. "Sure, see you later, Odd."

He watched her leave and then got out his phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Odd, how was your day?" his mom replied as soon as she picked up the phone on the second ring.

"I'm doing alright, but I need to ask you something really important…" he muttered, trying to think of how he was going to word this.

"Are you alright? You didn't do anything that got you in humongous trouble at school, did you?" she asked, giving him the worried mother tone.

"No, it's not that… It's just… Is there a specific reason you sent me to Kadic? Like, not something really obvious, but something that would help me?" Odd asked, trying to phrase it right.

"Kadic is one of the finest schools that I could find that you agreed with," she replied as if it were common knowledge.

"I know that. But why did it have to be that certain list of schools? I could've gone anywhere in Italy and you wanted me to go to that certain list of schools for whatever reason."

"… Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes, I need to know…"

"I'm not really your mother…"

-Jeremie-

"Yumi, we've all heard from Leona that she thinks that we're not human. Do you have any knowledge of this?" he asked, getting straight to the point as soon as she sat down.

Yumi looked up at him and nodded. "It's the truth… I've known since my father showed me the student list at Kadic. He warned me before coming here to stay away from certain people and to befriend certain ones or be nicer to certain ones because of what they were or weren't. Mainly Hunters hunt werewolves and vampires, but occasionally we have to take care of other matters. Odd was someone I was told to stay away from, but he doesn't know what he is. I know you all don't either.

"Jeremie and Aelita are both elves, Jeremie is also a Hunter, and Odd… Well, Odd's actually really special…" Yumi whispered.

-Odd-

"So, you're saying that I'm adopted…?" he asked his mom, unbelievingly.

"Yes. You're my cousin's child. I didn't know anything about her being what she was until she'd been killed along with your father… You were their only child as far as I knew…"

"… Why didn't you ever tell me…?"

"Odd, we didn't tell you because you already always seemed to have issues with fitting in… We didn't want you to feel more left out than you already did… We wanted you to feel at least somewhat normal… We didn't want to just tell you sometime out of the blue, Odd… We wanted to be sure that you were ready to know what really happened. We wanted to be sure that you weren't going to end up extremely depressed and commit suicide or something. We wanted to protect you…"

"I wouldn't have felt any different. I would've been able to know why I felt so different than everyone that I knew. I wouldn't have had to go through school wondering why I didn't seem to fit in."

"Odd, honey, we need to talk about this later. Your father and I will come to Kadic to visit so we can all three sit down and talk about this. I'll let you know when we get the chance to, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. I have to go meet my friends… Bye," Odd said and then hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Odd put his phone underneath his pillow and then laid down. He didn't feel like talking to anyone, let alone Jeremie and the others. They were talking about how they all might be not human. He already knew he wasn't… He wouldn't have felt like such a misfit if he had known. He would've known _why_ he'd felt so different instead of having to feel like he was weird or strange.

-Yumi-

"The Hunters actually almost _have_ to protect Odd. He's one of the last dragons around…" she commented. "And his parents were killed when he was little by some other Hunters that didn't want the dragons around."

"So, how many more dragons are there around?" Jeremie asked, fully intrigued by the prospect.

"How does him being a dragon work?" Aelita asked, since Jeremie had stolen the question she was going to ask.

"There are only about five dragons left that the Hunters know about and only one female that's Odd's age. Two of the remaining four are that girl's parents and the other two are Odd's grandparents. We're not sure exactly where they are, but they're apparently pretty old and could die off any minute.

"Dragons retain a human form when they need to and only actually turn into what we refer to as their true form when they're in danger or have enough training to trigger it themselves," Yumi explained.

-Ulrich-

He woke up feeling slightly better than he had before, but still felt like he was getting sick… Little did he know his eyes were golden again and there was something wrong…

_**A/N: I'm winging it again! ^o^ Don't you all love when I do that? XD Because half the time I get writer's block and half the time I get an awesomazing idea. XD**_

_** Read and review! I (heart) my reviews. X3**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	16. Leading to the Night

_**Leading to the Night**_

_** A/N: I probably won't be updating much until I get homework caught up since I've been sick with strep throat since Monday. I probably would have gone to school on Thursday had I not had to wait for the medicine because I'd only gone to the doctor on Wednesday. There's a lot of homework… D=**_

_** To the story!**_

__Odd lay on his bed, waiting and watching for Ulrich to come back to their dorm. He knew the brunet would have to eventually and he was looking forward to that. He needed to know more about all of this and his mom and dad couldn't help him and neither could the people that he'd called "Mom" and "Dad". They wouldn't know as much.

Waiting wasn't one of Odd's strong suits, but he really needed to know what was going to happen. What exactly did it mean to be a dragon? How many dragons were there?

Odd grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow and saw a message from Jeremie that said:

_Odd, Yumi told us that Aelita is an elf, I'm an elf and a hunter, and you're a dragon. Apparently you need to be protect or something. She's explaining now. How's it going with your parents?_

He really didn't feel like answering back, so he didn't. He texted Ulrich and said for him to come to the room when he could and he showed up not five minutes later.

"Hey Odd, why do you look so upset?" Ulrich asked as he moved about the room, checking to make sure something was in a drawer.

"I called my parents to confirm something and it's kind of hard to swallow… I've just found out that my parents are really my real parents and apparently I'm a dragon. So you're not the only creature thing around," Odd replied, trying to take a joke-y air, but failing. "Tell me… In all honestly, did you know…?"

Ulrich's back was faced to Odd so he wasn't sure what his facial reaction was, but it was evident in his voice. "Odd, I honestly had no idea… That's definitely got to be hard for you… You're basically the last reproducing male for them… As far as I've heard there are only six dragons in existence. You, a female, the girl's parents, and your grandparents. Though, there may be more and they could just be hiding from us," Ulrich replied, turning around and looking at Odd with genuine worry.

"Yeah, I was told that my parents were killed and that my aunt and uncle, the people I'm with now, had no idea that my parents were dragons until my parents died… My guess is that whichever was related to one of my parents was adopted or just didn't acquire the gene or something… I'm really not sure," Odd told him, curling into his blankets.

"Odd, don't think about it if it's going to upset you. In a few days, your power is really going to be needed. I can explain what I know about the dragons later, but not now. Now I need to get some sleep…" Ulrich told him as he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his shoes.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your eyes are that golden color again and you're acting like you're sick…" Odd told him, shifting in his covers to face Ulrich.

"I've just been feeling a bit under the weather. I'll probably be fine by tomorrow." Ulrich yawned and rolled over, ending the conversation. He could tell that Odd was already beaten up because he'd been lied to and was a dragon. It would probably make it much worse if someone told him that he was the last male…

(*)(*)(*)(*) Tuesday Morning (*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich had disobeyed William and taken his medicine. He needed the good night's rest, but that didn't seem to help with the golden eyes issue. He wasn't sure what it meant and his dad wasn't either. Whatever it was, it seemed to be something new. That was what his dad had said, anyway. His dad knew a lot of people and so one of them would have surely known if the golden eyes issue was common knowledge. Even if it wasn't common knowledge one of them should have known.

"Ulrich, are you coming to breakfast?" Odd asked as he got ready, watching Ulrich shift a little bit in his bed.

"I can't go, Odd… If someone realizes that my eyes are a different color than they normally are then someone will notice that there's something going on… I can't be seen like this," he replied, his voice muffled from the sheets covering his mouth.

"Alright, well, I'll bring you your homework and you can try to work on it, then," Odd replied, leaving the room quickly. He needed to get to Jeremie's dorm and get him for breakfast.

"Good morning, Odd. Aelita texted me and said that Yumi was going to be here early today so that we could all talk. What did you find out yesterday?" Jeremie asked as the two walked.

"I'm a dragon and my parents are really dead," he replied, averting his gaze so he wouldn't have to see Jeremie's expression.

"I'm sorry..." he said as they neared the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but at least I've been living with family. They're really my aunt, uncle, and cousins…"

Jeremie nodded as the two sat down, "That's good to hear."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab some breakfast."

Once everyone was seated, Yumi began to talk. "I heard from William that he's noticed that sometimes Ulrich's eyes will turn to a golden color. I asked around the base and I found out that when that happens to any person like you guys it means that their parents are of opposing creatures. Meaning that Ulrich's Mom is either a Hunter or she's an elf like Aelita and Jeremie. Those are the only enemies of the werewolves that are prominent."

"I think it's kind of weird that we all ended up friends even though Jeremie and Aelita are supposed to be against Ulrich," Odd commented through a mouthful of food as he sent a short text to Ulrich, summarizing what Yumi just said.

"I find it interesting. It just goes to show you that judging someone because of what they are gets you nowhere," Jeremie told Odd.

-Ulrich-

He'd read Odd's text and couldn't believe it. It almost seemed like both of his parents might have used the other one for their own gain. His dad wanted a son and used his mom, hoping that she'd die, but being happy when she lived. Then his mom was using his dad somehow, he bet.

None of this was going to be easy. He needed to talk to his mom, but got unlucky when William showed up at the doorway…

_**A/N: Alright, I'm sorry for the delay. D= Sick and catching up in school doesn't bode well with me. XD I really do suck at that. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	17. Information

_**Information**_

_** A/N: Alright, I'm back. =3 Stupid schoolwork making it hard for me to update. Dx**_

_** To the story!**_

__"Night after tonight is when it's going to happen. You need to get yourself prepared to fight your friends, because there's no doubt in my mind that they'll try to stop us," William pointed out to the brunet.

Ulrich looked down at his phone and wished that this stuff wouldn't keep happening to him. "Go away."

"Don't talk to me that-!" he began, before Ulrich interrupted.

"Get out!" Ulrich shouted, turning to face William with a glare. "Leave me alone!"

William slowly left the room, shutting the door behind him. Ulrich wasn't acting like himself and he was determined to get to the bottom of it….

-Aelita-

"I want to tell you guys what I know about each of the groups of creatures. It's going to be a lot to swallow," Yumi explained after they'd finished with breakfast and decided to congregate at the Factory.

The others nodded and waited for her to continue.

"The dragons were a proud race. They had knowledge beyond their years and a lot of the races came to them for advice. They were very powerful and rarely ever got hurt. It was a huge shock when it had ended up that there were only five dragons left…. No one could really swallow that news.

"Dragons are really special because they have the ability to easily camouflage themselves as humans. Only they have the ability to do so. Of course, Odd will have to practice before he'll be able to turn into his dragon form or breathe fire, but that shouldn't take long. They're also very strong and hard to fight with in battle.

"The elves are very unique. Normally they don't like war or fighting and will do anything to try to keep peace. A lot of people say that they seem to have their own language, but I'm not too sure.

"No other race can compare to the elves' agility and strength. Most of the elves use rudimentary weapons such as bows or swords. There are some, like Jeremie, that aren't good with those things and get their own special power to make up for it.

"Hunters are violent by nature. Our main enemies are the werewolves and we're supposed to uphold order among the different races. Like I've said before, Hunters can be of any races except for werewolf.

"Hunters have all their natural, in-born abilities enhanced. Most are stronger, faster, and smarter than all other races. We also have a natural tracking ability and are able to get over insecurities at least for enough time to protect people we care about.

"Vampires are basically your Dracula vampires. They can't go out in the sun unless they have some protective stuff on, they drink blood, aren't too friendly, and are pretty amazing in a fight," Yumi told them, only pausing to take a breath.

"Do you know how Ulrich might have been turned into a werewolf?" Jeremie asked, leaning forward.

"I'm not sure…. There are actually a lot of ways that people can turn others into werewolves. I'm not really sure of them, but the easiest way would be to bite the person as a small child. It has to be at an impressionable age because they can reject the transformation. I'm pretty sure that Ulrich said that he hadn't wanted to, so he probably couldn't reject it or wasn't given the chance," Yumi replied, looking toward the window.

-Ulrich-

He picked his head up off his desk and frowned. His head had begun to explode with pain once William had left. Looking at his phone it seemed to have taken ten minutes to ebb away. He decided that now would be as good a time as any to call his mom and ask about her being a creature….

"Ulrich, are you doing alright?" his mother answered after the second ring.

"Yeah…. Mom, I have to know…. Dad's a werewolf. Did you know? I've looked into it and I saw that I have some issues associated with my parents being conflicting creatures…." Ulrich told her, being as quiet as he could be. He didn't want anyone else to know what he'd find out.

His mother was silent for a good minute or two before she finally spoke again. "I'm an elf. I always knew your father was a werewolf. We're married and together because I liked your father back then, but also because I was rebelling against my parents. I'm lucky that you weren't born a werewolf or else I wouldn't be here to talk with you today. I know that all of this stuff must be very confusing for you…."

"Is the fact that you and Dad are conflicting races something bad that could affect me?"

"Only if you were an elf and I tested you when you were younger and you were deemed not an elf. Why?"

"Dad told me that werewolves rarely ever get sick because there aren't many illnesses that can affect both the human part of us and the animal part. The only thing we'll ever get is allergies. Lately, though, I've been feeling horrible. Terrible headaches, stomach pains, sore throat, and extreme random tiredness are a few of the things that I've been dealing with for a while now…. Not to mention that my eyes have been changing to a golden color…."

Again there was some silence on the other end. He could hear the sounds of someone moving. "You need to try and stay off your feet as much as possible. Keep taking that medicine that the school gives you so that you don't transform. If you do transform it could potentially get very bad. I'll call Mr. Delmas and tell him that you've told me you're not feeling very well and to let you off the hook for classes for a few days. You need to try and stay away from everyone so that you don't end up infected with something else just in case. What you've just told me is telling me that you might have been born an elf."

"Wait, don't elves have pointed ears?"

"We used to. Some elves still do and others don't, but elves are born with rounded ears and don't develop the pointed ears until they're older."

"Oh…. Well, I should probably get going…. Love you, Mom."

"Love you, too, Ulrich. Don't forget. Stay off your feet and I'll be there in a few days with a friend of mine."

"Alright. Bye Mom."

"Bye," she replied and then hung up.

Ulrich let himself fall on his bed as he closed his phone. How was he supposed to tell William that he wasn't going to help him? What excuse would he be able to use?

All of a sudden he got extremely tired and fell asleep on his bed.

_**A/N: Oh my gosh…. I'm so sorry for not updating…. I've been catching up in school and doing all this stuff around the house and catching up with other things that I never found the time to write. D= I'll definitely be trying to be more consistent from now on. =3 Every other day will be the latest I should update since I'm all caught up now. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	18. Fight for Dominance

_**Fight for Dominance**_

_** A/N: Not much to say. X3 Thank you everyone for reviewing. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

__When Ulrich woke up it was starting to get dark and his friends were surrounding him.

"What is this thing that William's planning, Ulrich?" Yumi asked, getting up closer to watch him. "And don't try and deny it because we heard him and Herve talking in the hallway about their plans for tonight with the other werewolves and then William laughing because he was able to get you."

Ulrich sat up and yawned. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes he shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about…." In all honesty, he knew. He also knew that William was close by and listening. He'd known that William would be keeping a very close eye on him.

"Don't lie, Ulrich," Odd stated, crossing his arms against his chest and frowning at the brunet.

"I'm not. Go eavesdrop on William if you don't believe me. I don't know what he was talking about," he replied, getting up off his bed and forcing his friends a bit farther away. "You guys can even watch the door. I'm not going anywhere." He could have sworn that he'd heard someone say that before, or something similar, recently to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it…

Yumi glanced at him skeptically before going for the door.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Later that Evening (*)(*)(*)(*)

Ulrich sat on his bed with his hands in his lap. Each of William's pack was stationed somewhere within and around the school building so that they could drive the students, teachers, and other creatures out of the building. Of course, that was only the first part of William's plan. Emilie was going to be keeping a student or two behind and using them as bargaining chips. The students for the school sounded fair to the others.

He knew that what they were about to do was wrong, but he couldn't go against William. His father would chastise him for being so weak as to be under the command of another, but Ulrich didn't care. What mattered right now was making sure that he protected Yumi, Jeremie, Aelita, and Odd. Though, that was most definitely easier said than done. Odd was in Jeremie's room with Aelita and Yumi, he didn't know where she was.

"It's almost time, Ulrich," William said as he passed by the open doorway.

_Like I need reminded…._ Ulrich thought to himself as he watched the moon from the window in his room. He predicted that he had about five minutes.

"Ulrich, Jeremie told me to tell you that we need you to make sure that everything here will be alright. Xana's activated a tower and we know that you're probably going to transform tonight, so this is safer," Odd popped in quickly and said.

Ulrich nodded and watched Odd go. He hoped that they made it before the moon fully rose….

William seemed to be the cause of all his problems. Yumi didn't trust him now because of William. He didn't have much freewill mostly because of William. Everything that bothered him right now could be traced in some way back to William. He refused to put up with it anymore.

Standing up, Ulrich made his way to the door and walked down to William's room. "Fight me."

"What?" William asked, raising an eyebrow at Ulrich as he stood up.

"You heard me. Fight me. I don't want to be a part of your stupid pack nor do I want to attack the people here. So, either agree to fight me or I'll force you to fight me," Ulrich told him, leaning against the doorway.

"This could be interesting…. Alright, I'll fight you. If I win there will be no more disobedience from you," William told him with a malicious grin.

"If I win you have to leave us alone," Ulrich stated. He knew that he couldn't tell William not to attack the school. That was something that would have to be stopped by someone stronger than him, but if he could sever his ties with William's pack, then he could tell his father and get someone to Kadic before they tried to kill anyone.

"Deal. We'll fight in the woods," William said as he picked up his walkie talkie and told Emilie, Herve, and the others that the attack was off for tonight.

Ulrich ran through the halls and out to the woods. He knew that William would be able to catch his scent and follow him to the clearing he now stood in.

As the moon shone through the trees Ulrich could feel the transformation happening and had a split second of pain pierce his head before William appeared and nodded at the brown wolf in front of him.

Ulrich hoped that this would work. He looked up at the moon and howled. It was the best one he'd done, if he did say so himself. The werewolves were told to howl if there was something going on that shouldn't, but William didn't pay attention when they were told that, so he'd be alright. He hoped that he could hold the ebony wolf off for that long….

The two wolves began circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Ulrich lunged forward, opening his mouth to bite William's shoulder as soon as he realized that William wasn't fully focused on the fight.

He let out a contained howl of pain and snapped his jaws at Ulrich, missing his snout by less than an inch.

Ulrich waited patiently as William got up and looked around quickly. He knew that Leona was somewhere nearby and she was probably what William was searching for, but no such luck.

The two began to circle again, their eyes never leaving each other. Something like that was imperative to a fight like this. Lose eye contact and the other person could come up and bite you.

Quickly Ulrich realized that William had been anticipating this fight and had been watching Ulrich's training. William knew all of Ulrich's weak spots and, beside from his first attack, Ulrich had gotten no other hits in, but William had gotten plenty.

Ulrich knew that no one was coming. They would have already been here by now if they were. It was just him and William and William was winning….

_**A/N: Fail battle sequence there, but it'll continue in the next chapter that will either be out tomorrow or the day after. =3 Not positive right yet. =3**_

_** Anyway, read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	19. Race to the Full Moon

_**Race to the Full Moon**_

_** A/N: I was going to name this chapter Race to Twilight, but then some people might say that I'm relating it to Twilight the book. =P Which I'm not. Hilariously enough, I've been told by multiple people that I write much better than Stephanie Meyer does. X3 When that happened it made me smile a lot. X3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich panted and looked at his blood-covered paws. He and William had been biting and scratching each other, trying to get the other to give up, for almost an hour and a half now. Slowly, but steady William was winning. Ulrich's wounds were much worse than William's.

"Ready to give up yet, because if you give up now I'll let you live…." William sneered as he got closer to Ulrich.

Ulrich's front legs gave out and he fell to the ground, face first in the dirt.

"See, when you try and go up against me you lose. I'll give you a chance to get away, but if you don't then I'll have no choice to kill you along with all of your friends and some of the people at Kadic to get my point across," William threatened as he ran off deeper into the woods.

(*)(*)(*)(*) the Next Morning (*)(*)(*)(*)

"I haven't seen Ulrich around and the other werewolves seem to be watching everyone," Yumi stated as she entered the cafeteria during breakfast.

"Yeah, he wasn't in our room last night or this morning when I woke up. He's just up and disappeared," Odd added, shoveling food into his open mouth.

"I could attempt to track his cell, but I'm not sure if it's even with him. He might be helping the other werewolves with whatever it is that they're planning and that's why we haven't seen him," Jeremie commented, pulling his laptop out.

"Do you think that Delmas should be told about our suspicions with the werewolves?" Aelita asked, looking at everyone else's faces.

"It would probably be best. I'm betting Delmas has something set-up that's Anti-Werewolf to stop them in case they get out of hand," Yumi replied, scanning the cafeteria for Ulrich.

"Yumi, you and Aelita go tell Delmas. Jeremie and I will handle looking for Ulrich and we can meet back up in my dorm in a few hours," Odd stated after he'd finished all his food, knowing that Rosa wouldn't give him another helping.

"This definitely has something to do with what William was planning so Aelita and I will try and get them somewhere where they can't hurt anyone," Yumi stated as the two stood up.

-Ulrich-

He blinked his eyes open and slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He could easily tell that it was morning with William nowhere in sight. Looking at himself he realized he was covered in his own blood and made sure not to breathe through his nose so as not to take in the smell.

He stood up and took a few staggering steps forward and continued until he reached the edge of the forest. He hid behind a tree when he saw Aelita and Yumi walk by.

"I just hope that we can get to finding Ulrich and that Delmas can do something before something horrible happens," Aelita stated with a sigh.

"You can tell that Odd misses him. He hasn't really been the same since we all found out about him being a werewolf and he was captured. It may or may not be the William thing and the full moon tonight. I can tell that it pains the werewolves to transform and it's especially so on the full moon," Yumi explained as the two walked back.

Ulrich watched until they disappeared past the trees and then made a mad dash for his room. He needed to talk to his mom and see what she had to say because he'd forgotten what she said to him the day before until he's woken up back there.

He slipped past everyone on his way and made it into his room easily. Luckily most of the other students were in the cafeteria and so he had the room to himself for a short amount of time. Flipping open his phone he quickly dialed his mom.

"Is there something wrong? I'm on my way there with a friend, but we won't make it there until tomorrow around noon," his mom told him as she answered the phone.

"William's planning on going against Mr. Delmas tonight, Mom. I forgot my medicine last night so I transformed and William fought me because I didn't agree with what he's going to do. I need to get a shower before anyone sees me and gets suspicious," he replied quickly as he found himself another shirt and a new pair of pants.

"Make sure to take enough of your medicine that you don't transform tonight, alright? It's imperative that you do so. Get Yumi to try and teach Odd how to make himself a dragon so that he can help out a bit. Jeremie should be alright, but make sure that Aelita is near him so that she can help him fight, and you stay near Yumi no matter what. Understand me?"

"Yeah, but how do you-?"

"There's no time to talk right now. When you get the chance, call your father and tell him what's going on. I think that there will be someone else that figures out that William is up to something and be able to tell Delmas before anything bad happens, but be prepared just in case. Your father and I are going to try our best, alright?"

"Yeah, Mom. I've gotta go."

"Bye, Ulrich. I love you."

"Yeah, love you, too, Mom," he replied and then hung up. He quickly changed his clothes after taking care of the wounds all over himself. He wouldn't be able to take a shower until later, plus it would be useless if William couldn't be stopped.

He'd been useless fighting him the night before, but he was going to do something about it this time, whether that be helping Yumi out as a human or not. He needed to make sure that no one got hurt….

_**A/N: A bit shorter than normal, but I wanted to get something posted and I'm falling asleep here. XD Sadly, I think my muse has left me so I might take a short hiatus after this story is done. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	20. Preparations: Part 1

_**Preparations**_

_** A/N: I'm not sure as I'm writing this whether I'm going to get done when I said I would or not. ^^"**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich sat on his bed and waited for the others to get to their room. He knew that at least Odd would come here eventually before the sun set. He needed to make sure that someone was prepared to fight William. He'd been given his freedom from William that morning, but he wasn't going to waste that by running away with his tail in between his legs. He was going to fight with every last ounce of his being. This had all started due to him and he was going to end it no matter what. No one was going to get hurt on his account.

"Jeremie, do you think that William's got Ulrich scared?" he heard Odd ask from somewhere nearby, behind the door.

"I think there's something going on between those two that we're not being told and we need to know it now, so when we do find Ulrich we need to ask," Jeremie stated as the door began to open.

Ulrich felt the urge to slam himself against the door and hold it shut until the two went away, but he needed to face them.

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed after he'd fully opened the door.

"Where've you been?" Jeremie asked, stepping up beside Odd, clear suspicion written on his face.

Ulrich motioned for the two to sit down and once they'd all gotten situated with the door shut he began to explain the events that had transpired the night before and what William and his mother had told him. "According to my mom I shouldn't transform at all right now so I can't really be of any help. My dad is one of the top pack leaders and I think there's a pack of adults around here close by that could get here and help out, not to mention that Leona is here."

"Yeah, we can find her while you call your dad and then call Jeremie's phone when you get done talking to him and we'll figure out somewhere to meet up. We need to try and get some more people on our side. I think that if we tell Yumi that she might be willing to talk to some of the other creatures and get them to help us stop William and his pack," Jeremie stated as he stood.

"I'll be asking my dad if he knows of any way that I could still fight. I've got a score to settle with William and the other werewolves are going to be hard to fight even if you're a Hunter. You don't have any formal training as a Hunter, Jeremie, so you probably won't be much help in a battle. I was thinking we could try to gather up walkie-talkies so that we can all communicate during the battle because the werewolves will be communicating by howling. If I can't fight then I can stay back with you and protect you while I translate the howls for you guys so you know what they're saying," Ulrich told them quickly, standing up with Odd.

"That'll work," Jeremie agreed, nodding and then leaving the room.

"He's in a bad mood today, Ulrich. Don't take it personally," Odd muttered as he followed Jeremie out the door.

-Leona-

She sat in a tree and looked up at the sky. She knew that there was something going on here and that's why she was sent here. Not to see Ulrich. If she'd been sent here to see Ulrich, then he would've known that she was coming and not acted the way that he did. He really did seem to shudder away from being surprised ever since what his dad did to him.

Leona hated herself for that. Ulrich knew that she knew that it was going to happen. He'd held a grudge against her ever since. She couldn't help but wonder as she sat in the tree what would have happened if she'd told Ulrich and his mother what his dad had been planning. Would Ulrich be a werewolf right now? She doubted it. Then the killing of innocent students might not be going on.

"Leona!" someone yelled to her, making her nearly fall from the tree.

She turned around to see that William boy waving in her direction. Turning her head away from him, she continued to look up at the clouds, ignoring his existence.

"Leona, I know you think that you're better than me and all that, but would you be willing to help me?" he asked, looking up toward her with a pleading smile.

"Why should I help you when all you wish to do is hurt Ulrich? I don't understand you. You pretend like you want Ulrich in your pack and then you go and tell him he can leave? I was watching last night as you both were fighting and he wasn't giving it his all or else you wouldn't have won and you know that," she told him, not bothering to even look in his direction.

"It's all part of my master strategy, Leona. You see, if I let him go then he might actually start to think that I'm a decent person and that I've got a point. Don't you see? We have to hide out here at Kadic because our parents are afraid that actual Hunters are going to try and kill us if we're anywhere else. Werewolves and all the other races are discriminated against and I'm sick and tired of it," William told her, placing his hands on his hips.

"I understand, but you're going about it the wrong way. You're just going to end up getting yourself killed and I'm not going to shed a single tear when you do. I thought that Ulrich might have finished you off that night that you attacked Aelita, but you're lucky that he's nice and you took advantage of that. You're no longer the boy that I knew when we were kids, William. And I refuse to be that impressionable little girl that you made me out to be," she stated, jumping from the tree. "If you think for even one second that I'm going to kill a human just to prove a point then you don't know me at all. I'd rather skin myself alive then kill someone."

William bit back a nasty remark as she walked off.

-Ulrich-

"There's nothing that I can do, Odd, so I'll stick around with Jeremie. I'll call Leona since you haven't found her and we all can meet up in Jer's room. We've still got until sundown and that's in more than six hours, so we definitely have time," Ulrich told Odd over the phone after he'd gotten done talking to his dad. "I need to stop by Delmas's office and tell him that some of the adult werewolves are going to be coming and so he needs to lower the school's defenses against them."

"Done," Odd stated as Ulrich heard a door close.

"You were in Delmas's office?" Ulrich asked, walking toward the door.

"Yeah, Yumi and Aelita wanted Jer and I there to help explain. Anyway, tell Leona that we're all meeting in Jeremie's room."

"Yup, see ya," Ulrich said before hanging up and then dialing Leona's number. When she picked up he said, "Hey, meet me in Jeremie's room, okay? We've got something important to talk about."

_**A/N: o.o …. That is the fastest that I've ever written a chapter EVER. =D Half an hour. XD Or somewhere close to that. XD I'm proud of myself. =3 I'm going to make an effort to try and update every other day at least. At most I'll update once a week.**_

_** IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: After this story is finished I'll be going on a short hiatus from multi-chaptered stories to try and get the creative juices flowing again. =3 I'll be doing one-shots (which you should check out 'Rain' and 'Shattered' when you get the chance) during that time and they'll come out at random intervals. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	21. Preparations: Part 2

_**Preparations (Part 2)**_

_** A/N: Not much to say other than apologies. I'm really sorry for not updating as frequently everyone, but my muse seems to have left me which is why after I've finished this story I'll be working on some one-shots and trying to get my inspiration back. X3 I'm at my best in the fall when it's cool outside because I can take some nice walks. =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich sat cross-legged on Jeremie's bed as they all waited for the others. He knew he had some explaining to do first.

At the moment, the only ones there were the boys. They were still waiting on Yumi, Aelita, and Leona to show up.

"Ulrich, do you think that everything will be alright?" Odd asked clearly worried.

Ulrich shrugged. He didn't feel much up for talking right now. This was all brought on by him. If only he'd just told Delmas back when William had first confronted him about making a pack….

"Hey, what's going on? I thought you all didn't like me," Leona stated as she walked in closing the door quickly on her way in, not seeing Aelita behind her and closing the door in her face.

Aelita opened the door seconds after Leona moved out of the way and came in.

"Sorry, Aelita," Leona said quickly, taking a seat next to Ulrich.

Ulrich scooted away from Leona and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Yumi's on her way. She needed to go talk to Jim about something," Aelita explained as she took a seat on the floor.

"We've only got a few hours to prepare," Odd stated, watching the door.

"Shut up, Odd. The last thing we need is negativity," Ulrich stated, his words muffled by his arm in front of his mouth as it rested on his knees.

Everyone was silent until Yumi walked into the room. "Hey, Jim said he saw Emilie and Herve headed into the forest. What's going on?"

"Apparently William's planning on attacking the school tonight," Jeremie stated, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"His goal is to kill all the humans on the premises, take over the school, and then work to kill all the humans worldwide. His parents are encouraging this because they, same as him, are tired of all the prejudice against the other races. He doesn't think that it's fair that we have to hide in shame of what we are. I don't think it's right either, but there's definitely a better way of going about getting people to understand," Leona stated, looking over at Ulrich and seeing the look of worry cross his face.

"Well, then I need to get training," Odd stated, standing up and stretching.

"Good idea, Odd. Why don't you go talk to Jim. He knows a few people that could help you and can get here pretty quickly," Yumi suggested with a small smile.

"Odd, we'll fill you in on the plan later," Jeremie stated.

Once Odd had left the room Ulrich spoke. "I won't be able to fight, but I'm going to do the best that I can do. They're going to be communicating using howls and I can tell Jeremie what they're saying when it's needed. I'll also work from an aerial view. I'll stay outside on the school's roof and we can all talk with walkie-talkies or something. We need to stay in constant communication. My mom, a friend of hers, my dad, and other adult werewolves are on their way. Mom and Dad won't get here till at the least tomorrow, but my dad's friends will be here soon."

"Yeah, my dad called and said he was on his way," Leona stated, trying to get closer to Ulrich, but being hindered when he turned to face her, putting his feet between them.

"We need to figure out what all we're going to do and we need to do it fast. Jeremie can stay in here and monitor the communications and help with positions of different people and such. Aelita, you can be trained by Jim or Yumi so that you can at least help a little with the fighting. Yumi, can you tell the other creatures that there's something going on and that their help is needed?" Ulrich asked, looking at each of them when he spoke to them in particular.

Each nodded.

"I'll go and tell them right now and I'll call some of the Hunters up and see if they'd be willing to help. The Hunters were created to stop things such as these and this has been going on under all of our noses," Yumi stated as she made to leave the room.

"One more thing, before you go. I'm sorry I've been seemingly avoiding and not talking to all of you…. It's a long story to explain, but basically I was forced to by William. Luckily I was able to hold him off last night from starting the attack so that I could tell everyone today…."

"Don't worry about that right now," Jeremie stating, giving Ulrich a re-assuring smile.

Yumi nodded and left the room.

"Ulrich, meet me in your room when you get done talking to Jeremie about how you're going to work out the communications stuff. I need to tell you something," Leona told him and then promptly left.

"I think she just wanted to give you some time to calm down a bit. You look depressed," Jeremie stated, rolling over to Ulrich.

Ulrich shrugged. "I'm just worried. When I talked to my mom on the phone she sounded worried about me. Her and that friend of hers are rushing here after I told her about how my eyes have been changing to a golden color and I have been feeling sickish. I'm still not feeling 100% and now I have to deal with all this stuff."

"Don't worry. I bet you're going to be fine," Jeremie told him, patting Ulrich's shoulder.

He gave a short nod and looked over at Jeremie. "Thanks…."

"No problem, now why don't you go and talk to Leona and get some rest before tonight. We'll probably be up all night."

Ulrich nodded and stood up, leaving the room. He walked down the hallway slowly, due to feeling dizzy, but made it to his room and sat on the bed.

Leona hugged him tightly. "Ulrich, I know you hate me, but I'm really sorry for what happened when we were kids…. I should've told you or your mom, but I was little and I didn't know any better but to listen to what Daddy told me to do…."

Ulrich was shocked at first, but then hugged her back. "It's okay, but I'm sorry, too…. I've over-reacted ever since it happened…. Our dads probably had something planned by driving us apart like that. I still don't understand to this day why your dad told you about my dad's plans to turn me…."

"My mom and I can't figure it out, either. We've went over about a thousand different possibilities, but all of them seem less likely than the last," she told him, breaking their hug and sitting on her feet, looking up at Ulrich. "Don't worry, okay? You have golden eyes might just turn out to be something neat."

Ulrich nodded, but knew she was wrong. There was something wrong with him and he wouldn't know what until his mom and her friend showed up.

Leona and Ulrich talked a little bit more and then Ulrich asked her to leave so he could get some sleep.

_**A/N: Alright, so hopefully I can update tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll be going to school tomorrow as I have a bit of a sore throat and a second round of strep has been going around my house (everyone in my house has had it at least once now, but two of them caught it again).**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	22. For Kadic

_**For Kadic**_

_** A/N: I'm really starting to think you guys have lost interest…. =(**_

_** To the story!**_

Ulrich sat in his position, perched on the roof. He and the others had spoken with the others fighting for Kadic and its students and so now everyone with them had on a headset that would help them all communicate with each other. He'd made sure to take his medicine so he didn't transform like his mother had instructed.

"Alright everyone. This is it. We've got a few more minutes until sundown and then everyone will be ready. Jim's still helping Odd out, but he says they're making quick progress and Odd should be able to be added to the fight soon after it's begun. I'm trusting all of you to work together and protect Kadic. All the human students are in danger along with Mr. Delmas. The school is locked and we're here to make sure that they don't get in. Reinforcements are on their way, but we need to hold them off for at least tonight. Ulrich and I will keep you all posted. Good luck," Jeremie told everyone before it was silent again.

Ulrich looked back and made sure that the exit was wide open in case someone did make it inside the school. It would then be his, Sissi (as she was apparently a vampire –who knew?-), and Hiroki's job to hold them off and get them back outside so they could lock the doors again. The staff members would also be patrolling the hallways in case some of them slipped past their defenses. If William's pack got inside and took over then they were doomed and Ulrich knew that he would more than likely die.

He watched the edge of the forest like a hawk, knowing full well that that was where they were going to come from. He began to see leaves moving in the trees and squinted to see, but there was no mistaking. William was breaking through the trees slowly.

"Anything Ulrich?" Jeremie asked quickly, a fainting ticking noise in the background. Probably Jeremie typing.

"Yeah, I can see William coming out of the woods from the north. It looks to me like he has at least ten others with him," Ulrich replied, keeping the walkie-talkie close to his mouth so he'd be able to relay information quickly.

"The others are prepared. I've told them to wait and see what William does," Jeremie informed him.

"Good, I'll keep you updated," Ulrich stated as he watched William. Ulrich knew in that instant, when William looked up and they were looking at each other, that this was a battle between William and him and William was determined to win. William thought he would win without any kind of retaliation, but he was dead wrong.

Ulrich watched as William lunged forward, right toward where Leona was hiding. He was too slow and Leona was able to quickly jump back and catch herself on her hide paws.

"He's attacked Leona. I think he'll just toy with everyone until he gets to me, though, Jeremie," Ulrich told the genius, hoping that he was wrong and Jeremie had a better idea.

"You're probably right. He's seemed to hate you since he got here."

"He has," Ulrich replied while hoping that Leona would be alright.

He could see Emilie and Herve coming out of the forest and saw them split in two different directions. Emilie went around the school to the east and Herve went around the west side.

He felt so helpless….

-Yumi-

She watched, keeping herself vigilant because she knew that they could come from any angle.

"Ulrich says that from where William is at the front of the school Herve is headed to the west and Emilie is headed to the east. Be careful, Yumi," Jeremie told her, moving to the next person he had to talk to. She knew that he had a constant connection with all of them, but she was worried all the same.

She heard a crunching noise from behind her and swiftly turned around, holding out the sword she used to fight with as a wolf she knew wasn't on their side approached.

"Jeremie, there's a random wolf over here. It's not someone on our side because they're not wearing the bandana," she stated as she locked eyes with the wolf.

It bared its teeth at her and growled, crouching down as it got ready to pounce.

Yumi held her sword in front of her at the ready.

Seconds later the wolf lunged forward, aimed at her knees.

She was too slow to react and so the wolf grabbed her pants leg in its teeth and refused to let go. She continually beat it over the head with the hilt of her sword, but it didn't budge.

It quickly got irritated with her and opened its mouth and then clenched its jaw quickly so it was now biting into her leg.

Without giving it the satisfaction of making her screamed she grabbed hold of her sword and sliced downward, hoping to cut into the animal.

Emilie appeared too quickly and grabbed Yumi's sword with her teeth, snatching it away from her. She gave a loud, triumphant howl which received another howl back.

"Yumi, are you alright? Ulrich told me that one of William's wolves just said 'We got her, you lose'," Jeremie asked, his voice sounding frantic.

"Not really. I've got a wolf attached to my leg and another one that's got my sword," she replied through clenched teeth. She looked down at the wolf that had her leg and saw the sign of Xana quickly flash in its eyes. "Jeremie, we've got a big problem."

-Ulrich-

He looked around and saw William's pack gaining more ground on them. Sure, they were able to center most of the wolves in the courtyard, but there were still a few stragglers and he could see Yumi being attacked by two of them. He wished that he'd learned how to use some other type of weapon other than his Pencak Silat. That wouldn't be very effective against the wolves.

"Anything new to report?" Jeremie asked quickly.

"William's headed in Yumi's direction. You need to get someone else over there quickly, because I think William has plans to use her. The way Emilie and Herve were talking earlier acting like they'd bet who would get to her first or if someone would catch her earlier," he replied, turning his attention back to the base of the attack. The only wolves that he couldn't see at the courtyard were William, Emilie, and another random wolf. What worried him more was that Jeremie told him Yumi had seen the eye of Xana in the wolf's eyes, showing that William hadn't been lying. Xana apparently wanted Ulrich, too. Or maybe he was looking for all the Warriors dead. Either way, it was somewhat of a common goal.

"Yumi told me that she's going to follow William and see what happens. I tried to convince her not to, but she's not listening," Jeremie told him.

"Great, she's playing right into William's hands. He wants a way to draw me out. We're only thirty minutes into this and she's already giving him the upper hand. Tell her to be careful," Ulrich told Jeremie as a strange wave of pain ran through his head.

"She said she will. Leona's dad is a big help over at the courtyard," Jeremie pointed out, seemingly trying to distract the brunet from Yumi's situation.

"Yeah, he's always been good at fighting. Apparently him and my dad used to play fight as kids."

"Jim told me that he's almost done with Odd and that we're going to be amazed."

Ulrich didn't doubt that and was about to tell Jeremie so before a howl ripped through the air. It was another challenge from William. One to death.

Before Ulrich had a chance to reply he blacked-out.

_**A/N: Alright, so I have some idea as to where I'm going with this so you shouldn't have to wait for writer's block to run its course. I've gotten a bit of my creativity back already. X3 Didja notice? I updated twice in a row. X3 I'm proud of myself. xD Anyway, no idea how many more chapters.**_

_** READ AND REVIEW! (Please. =3)**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	23. Till the End

_**Till the End**_

_** A/N: Get it? For Kadic Till the End? XD I thought I'd do something like that for once. xD Anyway, I like the idea for this chapter. XD Badass Ulrich ftw! (^_^)b (that's a thumbs-up sign, by the way.) =3**_

_** Oh, and thank you for your review Kep. =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__When Ulrich awoke he was surrounded by darkness. He looked down and realized that he was a wolf when he saw a paw instead of a hand.

"You're finally awake," a voice sneered above him.

Looking up Ulrich could see someone that looked identical to his normal self floating above him.

"I bet you're confused. Actually, I know you are 'cause you and I are the same person. See though, you've already caused enough problems. You're the reason this whole fight was brought on in the first place. So now I'm going to clean up your mess. I bet you'd rather I tell you who I am, but I don't think you're ready for that little piece of information yet. Maybe once I've cleaned up and had some fun, but not now. You don't deserve to know," the other him said with a small laugh.

With that he was gone and the place lit up. He could see what was going on, but had no control.

-Ulrich (outside his mind)-

He flexed his fingers and then paced. He knew he'd have to fix his other side's mess and he needed to do it quickly. If his parents found out about the two sides of their son he didn't want to think about what would happen.

"Jeremie, any updates from anyone?" he asked quickly scanning the ground.

"Odd's on his way out of the school. What was William howling about earlier?" Jeremie asked.

"He's challenging me. Said it would be a fight to death and whoever won would get Yumi," he sneered. He was angry about that. You don't treat someone like that.

"You'd better not fall into that trap, Ulrich."

"And what if I did? There's not a lot that you guys could do to stop me," he stated as he walked to the edge of the roof. Yeah, it was a huge distance, but it was honestly nothing to him. He jumped and was able to land perfectly.

"What the-? ! How'd you do that? !" Jeremie asked, amazement in his voice.

"Don't ask, just watch," Ulrich stated as he walked confidently toward William and Emilie.

Before he got close enough to do anything to William a gold colored dragon flew out the gym's doors.

"YES!" Jeremie shouted.

Ulrich continued on his way toward William, but stopped abruptly when William began to laugh uncontrollably. "Jer, there's something going on."

-in Ulrich's mind-

He watched as this other personality of his walked confidently toward William, but stopped. Ulrich knew what was coming next. He'd forgotten to tell Jeremie about the specters!

Dozens of wolves began to flood from the forest, all black with red streaked through their fur. Everything up until now must have been a distraction to get them focused on setting up and not going to the Factory where William had started making (with Xana's help) specters!

-Jeremie-

He watched out the window as wolves began pouring from the woods by the dozen. It would have been kind of exciting if he didn't know the reason they were there.

Jeremie ditched his computer and raced down the halls, making sure that all doors were securely locked on his way to Delmas's office.

"Belpois! What's going on? !" Jim asked, looking out the window.

"William's gotten a bunch more wolves on his side than we had originally predicted," Jeremie told him, passing by and continuing his sprint to Delmas's office. He hadn't known he had it in himself to run this far this fast for this long.

"What's going on? !" Mr. Delmas explained, looking toward Jeremie as he burst into the room.

"You need to call Ulrich's dad and tell him that they need to rush here, Mr. Delmas. They need to find more people that are going to volunteer to help us because dozens of wolves have just shown up!" he explained again, catching his breath.

"Alright, you should head back to your room so you can keep everyone informed, Mr. Belpois. I'll send one of the teachers to your room when I've made the call and gotten what I can."

-Aelita-

She barely knew what she was doing, but Yumi's parents were nearby and helping, too. She was using a thin sword that was probably a lot more durable than it should have been, but it worked.

She heard a slash behind her and turned around quickly to be met by Takeo's face.

"You need to watch from all sides. Keep focused or the enemy is going to get behind you," he told her, continuing to fight off werewolves as they spoke.

She held Mr. Ishiyama in much higher respect than she had before. Nodding she continued trying to fight as well as she could. She was better with long range weapons and wished that she could have gotten a hold of something to use that way.

"Aelita, how's it going there?" Jeremie asked her, sounding as if he'd just run a mile.

"We're holding up. I'm not sure how much longer this will be able to go if they keep coming from the forest, though," she replied, slashing her sword and missing one of the wolves.

The wolves turned its full attention to her and slowly walked to her.

"J-Jeremie…. Remember my fear of wolves?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I thought we'd gotten you over that?" he said, sounding more like a question.

"Yeah, well it's back..." she whispered as the wolf got closer.

"Focus. Imagine it as something else. Think of it as one of Xana's monsters, okay? Because that's all those are right now is Xana's monsters. He's trying to frighten you."

She nodded and said, "Alright."

-Yumi-

She watched as Ulrich sneered at William. "So you have to hide behind Xana to win because you're too weak to do it on your own. You have to hide behind a virus so that you can sit there and threaten us. Taking prisoners and resorting to under-handed tricks. Why don't you face me? Are you afraid you're going to lose? You're a coward. Make everyone do the dirty work and die for you while you just sit there and watch. How pathetic."

That wasn't like Ulrich. He wasn't the type to do something like that. There was something different, something off, about her best friend.

"Yumi, I know you can hear me. Listen, when Ulrich fights William I want you to try and get free if you can. Don't get yourself killed getting away, just try to get up here when you can," Jeremie told her.

"Got it," she stated, watching Ulrich. She could see that his eyes were a different color. She knew that he was part werewolf, but she also knew that with the golden eyes he was part something else and that other part must have taken over to try and save them.

Ulrich picked up Yumi's fallen sword that Emilie had brought to William and held it at the ready. "You wanna fight William, come at me."

_**A/N: And here I thought I wasn't going to get this done tonight. xD I really should have more confidence in myself, shouldn't I? XD Oh well, next chapter is the epic fight between William and Ulrich which may or may not be so epic. xD It depends on how the next few days go. XD And how tired I am. xD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	24. Wild

_**Wild**_

_** A/N: I've been kind of depressed lately, so if updates don't come quickly I'm sorry. There definitely won't be one on Tuesday, but I'll try to get one done by Monday. =3 And hopefully this one Saturday or Sunday. xD**_

_** To the story!**_

__William nodded and bared his teeth at Ulrich, not taking his eyes off the brunet.

Yumi was watching from the sidelines, the wolf that had her leg standing close behind her. She knew that Ulrich wasn't himself and was started to get a nagging suspicion that things were going to get really bad.

Ulrich inched forward with his sword raised in front of him, protecting him. He kept his eyes on William to make sure that he didn't get the chance to attack. He couldn't let him. If William was allowed to get through then he might end up winning. That couldn't be allowed to happen.

As Ulrich got into position William was able to lunge forward and bite into Ulrich's wrist. He bit down hard so as not to slung off.

Ulrich was ready for this move, though, and was able to quickly retaliate by kicking his leg upward, landing it right in William's stomach.

-Yumi-

She watched from the sidelines as the two fought, afraid for what the outcome might be. Adding in Xana's specters, which seemed to be coming by the hundreds, they were basically at a twenty to one ratio and they were failing badly. It wasn't going to go well.

When William was knocked away from Ulrich he growled loudly, letting out a howl.

Ulrich lunged forward, slashing his sword horizontally at William all the while trying to avoid getting hit. He rolled to the left before William was able to land his attack, narrowly avoiding getting hit but being able to slash at William side earning another growl.

It was clear to everyone watching that William was beginning to get annoyed. Every time he growled they became more ferocious.

William ran to Ulrich's side and glanced around him quickly before baring his teeth again. He charged at Ulrich again, making sure that the brunet wasn't looking.

Truth be told, Ulrich was watching out of the corner of his eye and was able to slash at William, cutting across his snout.

William howled in pain, falling back and onto his side.

Yumi gasped. Ulrich had stopped William so quickly this time when he'd told her not even twenty-four hours ago that he'd had trouble beating William earlier! What had changed so quickly that Ulrich was now able to beat William? What had caused this feral look in Ulrich's eyes?

-Jeremie-

He was jarred from his thoughts as a pained howl penetrated the building, filling the whole area. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to know.

"Odd, what's happening?"

"Ulrich just kicked William's butt! He doesn't have a scratch on him, Jer! You should have seen it! William's the one that let loose that howl and jeez is he hurt! I mean, he's bleeding all over the place! I guess I shouldn't be excited about this, but it might just mean that we're winning! That we're going to win and save Kadic! We'll be actual heroes that everyone knows about!"

-Ulrich-

Ulrich knew that this was his chance. He had to kill William now or he'd just come back and this would happen all over again.

When William fell Ulrich began slashing and stabbing at William, covering the surrounding area in blood. He didn't stop when William quit moving. Adrenaline was pumping through his limbs and he needed a steady place to let it go so why not mess this guy up? He wasn't going to live much longer anyway….

"Ulrich, he's dead! You can stop!" someone shouted from around him. He couldn't tell who it was exactly due to the fact that it was like he had tunnel vision. His mind was only focused on one thing.

-Yumi-

All the wolves were running into the forest again. Xana knew it had lost, but she knew it wasn't going to just sit there and give up. It was going to retreat to fight another day.

She could see the feral look in Ulrich's eyes and was afraid of what was going to happen to him. There was something definitely wrong with him, but she couldn't quite figure out what exactly it was. She knew that this person beating up on William in front of her was not the Ulrich she knew, though.

Everything that had happened seem to have only been a few hours, but the sun was already beginning to rise.

"Ulrich, come on. We have to go…." She pleaded with him, walking over and grabbing onto his arm.

He immediately froze, looking at William's scratched face. His breath was coming in short gasps. His expression became one of shock and his hands came up to his head, screaming in pain as he curled in on himself.

"Ulrich!" Odd shouted, landing and reverting to his human self. "Ulrich, are you alright? !"

Yumi sat there and watched Ulrich's face. She needed to know that he would be alright. There was something going on inside him and it needed to happen….

Ulrich let out a sharp cry, as if he'd been punch in the stomach, and jerked backwards landing flat on his back.

Yumi could see his face clearly and he was definitely in pain. His eyes were screwed shut and his face was twisted in pain…. She was afraid for what would happen….

"Call his parents, Yumi. Maybe they've got an idea on what's going on. I'll get him up to our room and Jeremie and Aelita can fill Delmas in on what happened tonight. I think the other wolves have basically cleared out since William's down and Emilie and Herve have been taken by teachers until they wake up," Odd said, looking down at Ulrich's face.

Yumi looked too and could see that he'd passed out. She lifted him up and handed him to Odd. "I'll tell you what I find out when we're done talking."

Jeremie nodded and they all went their separate ways, worrying about Ulrich as they went.

_**A/N: It is so late, but I can't sleep…. There's that thing I have to do Tuesday (where I won't be going to school so if I'm back before school ends I'll be updating) and my dad's in the hospital…. We're not sure what's wrong with him, but I pray he's okay….**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	25. Lies

_**Lies**_

_** A/N: Tuesday: I'm so jittery. What I had to do today was not an easy thing to do. It's all officially over on Thursday and I doubt I'll be going to school until it's over. =/ I don't sleep well at night thinking about it. Anyway, my dad just had a severe panic/stress attack. So I'm in a better mood. ^-^ Oh and a special thank you to bookworm600 for the compliment that made me smile. X3**_

_** Wednesday: Still jittery. Couldn't focus on much of anything yesterday. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

__Ulrich's vision was swimming in and out of focus. He could hear, but it sounded as if he were underwater. He blinked his eyes a couple more times and shook his head to clear it, hopefully so he could hear.

"Glad to see you up and about, Ulrich," Yolanda turned around and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts really bad…. What happened last night? The last thing I can recall is standing on the school's roof telling Jeremie what was going on…," he told her, shifting his position so he could see better.

"I'll be right back," she told him, heading out the door.

Ulrich looked up at the ceiling. He knew she was avoiding the question, but he wasn't sure exactly as to why. He sat up and looked in the mirror that sat in the room. Everything about him was normal. His eye color was normal, his face looked normal…. There wasn't anything that had changed.

Just then the door burst open and Aelita ran in and hugged him. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"What happened last night?" he asked, giving her a quick hug.

"Yumi, you tell him," Odd stated from the end of the bed.

"Well, last night you started acting strangely. Jeremie kept trying to get you to respond, but you didn't and when you finally did you weren't acting like yourself. You ended up jumping off the school's roof and made it down without getting hurt and then fought William and won without a scratch on you. You fainted sometime after that, but your eyes were golden so I called your parents," Yumi told him, a worried expression crossing her face.

"What did they say?" he asked, nearly catapulting himself toward Odd as he shot up into a sitting position.

"Your dad didn't know, but apparently your mom asked this friend of hers and it's apparently a big deal. According to her friend, whose name was Rosella or something like that, you were born an elf. You were half, though, since your dad is a werewolf. When your dad made you a werewolf you basically became someone else. Basically you have a split personality and when your eyes are golden that means that the other personality is more dominant or is trying to come out," Yumi explained quickly. "Your mom said that it's an internal struggle that could kill you if we're not careful from here on out."

"That's ridiculous. Don't you think I'd know if there was another part of me?" Ulrich asked, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed and standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Leona."

"Ulrich, you killed William last night. You would have cut him into pieces had Yumi not stopped you," Odd stated as he stood in front of the door.

"Quit messing with me, Odd," Ulrich snapped, attempting to shove Odd out of the way.

"Ulrich, Delmas has ordered that you remain in the infirmary until Jim can come here and then you'll be taken to your room. From last night when you passed out after killing William until your parents get here you're on dorm arrest. Yumi's parents have been asked to stand guard at your door and outside your window so that you can't get out," Jeremie told him with a glare. It was easy to tell that Jeremie wasn't happy with Ulrich at all.

"Please Ulrich, just cooperate…. We're all worried about you…." Aelita whispered. Seeing everything from the night before and watching Ulrich murder William had taken its toll on her.

They had to be lying…. He would never kill someone, not even William. All he wanted was for William to be brought to Delmas and receive punishment from him and his parents. He didn't want him to die….

_=Flashback=_

_ "In times of great emotional stress or a great need to get away or fight you'll be able to transform on command. It all depends on the situation, but your mind may go into an instinctual mode or you'll be able to control your actions. You'll never know which, so be careful when you know you'll be able to do it," Ulrich's dad explained to an eleven year old Ulrich._

_ "How will I know when I can?" he asked begrudgingly. He needed to know this stuff, but he didn't want to._

_ "You'll be able to feel a sort of strength well up inside you, your teeth will become more wolf-like, and your finger nails will become claws. You'll still be able to do some damage this way, but it's easier if you turn into a wolf. You'll be able to turn back whenever you want to," his dad explained, looking down at Ulrich with a smile._

_ Ulrich nodded, but still wore a frown. He didn't want to know this stuff…._

_ =End Flashback=_

Ulrich knew that his friends were lying…. He wasn't sure why, but they were…. They had some ulterior motive to this, but he didn't know what it was….

"Ulrich, please just do as we ask and wait for Jim…. None of us want you to end up in trouble…." Odd told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ulrich knew he had to move quickly. He used all the muscle he could to smack Odd as hard as he could, sending Odd to the ground. Quickly spinning around to face the window on the other side of the room he assessed his chances. Aelita was a nervous wreck, Jeremie wasn't that strong, and Yumi was standing there stunned. Ulrich ran forward, jumping onto the bed and then going from bed to bed until he made it to the last bed to the window. He willed himself to change into a wolf and then jumped out the window, taking off into the woods.

Odd picked himself off the floor and wiped under his nose with his sleeve. The slap had caused his nose to bleed and his cheek to sting. "Clearly Yolanda should have told him."

"Do you think that would have helped this any? He's probably shocked at the fact that he killed William," Yumi told him, hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you try to stop him?" Odd asked, clenching his fists at his sides. He was mad.

"Do you feel how hard he hit you? Dragons, no matter what form they're in, are hard to injure and he's caused your nose to bleed. I really don't feel like getting any broken bones today, Odd."

"If you had held him up for two more seconds I could have gotten over there."

"It happened too fast for anyone to react," Jeremie stated. "He was moving pretty quickly and by the time we all looked to see where Ulrich was he was over here and ready to jump out the window."

"Now how do we explain that to Yolanda, Delmas, and Jim? They'll be here any minute," Aelita said, looking out the shattered window to see if she could catch sight of Ulrich.

"The truth. We need to get everyone back to safety inside the school building. We won't be able to guess Ulrich's next move due to the fact that he's not acting like himself. He could come back and hurt someone," Odd stated, crossing the room to be closer to the others.

"I wish we could get to the Factory, but there are those specter wolves there…." Aelita stated, looking toward Jeremie. "Maybe if we could get him back here with a return trip he'd listen."

"Or maim us," Odd added, looking at the wall.

"The point is, we can't get Ulrich back here and we don't know anyone's next move. We need to prepare for Xana to attack, because I doubt he's going to let this opportunity go. Ulrich's parents and some reinforcements should be here soon and we need to be ready to explain the situation and make a plan," Jeremie said in a disgruntled tone.

"Someone's grumpy after not sleeping all night," Odd muttered as he left the room.

Yumi sighed. "What're we going to do now?"

_**A/N: Alright, I still count this as Wednesday. xD My dad's okay. He just had a panic/stress attack. I'll hopefully be updating tomorrow. =3**_

_** The next one will definitely be in more of Ulrich's POV as the others are just going to prepare for another round of fighting that night. Also, the "hundreds" of specters will be explained. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	26. Confusion

_**Confusion**_

_** A/N: I owe you all an update. =3 Mom thinks we might have gotten through to my dad, but I'm not holding out for that because I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm really hoping that it does work out, so keep sending good thoughts and/or prayers my way. =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich paced back and forth. They were lying, they had to be! Why would he kill someone! Yeah, he hated William, but that would never give anyone the right to KILL him! It just didn't make sense…. Ulrich couldn't even think straight.

"Ulrich? Is that you?" a voice said from behind the cover of some trees.

His head snapped in that direction and he saw William step out.

"Definitely you. Change back. I need to talk to you," William told him, crossing his arms against his chest.

Ulrich did as he was asked and then looked toward the ebony-haired teen in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Yumi and her family have gone psycho is what. Her dad was the one that snuck up behind you and then she killed a wolf that looked like me to try and pin it on you. They want to eradicate all the wolves from Kadic. I know you won't forgive me right now, but I know that what I was trying to do was wrong. We need to save all the other wolves and the only way I can see that happening is by working together. Xana's helping me for whatever reason still, but it's low on power. Three other wolves max and that might be a stretch. I'm not sure how long you and I could handle everything, but I just need to talk to Yumi," William responded, pacing the area.

"Can I have some time to think?" Ulrich asked, trying to process all the new information.

"Sure, try to get back to me by three. I'll let the wolves pacing at the Factory's entrance know that you're to be allowed through."

Ulrich nodded and watched as William walked off. He wasn't sure who or what to believe. That could have been Xana trying to trick him or it really could have been William telling him the truth. He knew that Hunters were born to hate werewolves, but Yumi did save him from her dad….

-Yumi-

She paced Mr. Delmas's office while they waited for Mr. Stern to call back. Ulrich's mom was on her way there, only about an hour or so away by now, and they needed to know how many people they were going to have fighting with them.

"I thought that having you all break the news to him was going to be best since you all are so close, but I was wrong. I apologize. Mr. Della Robbia, you're sure you're alright?" Mr. Delmas asked as he looked at each of their faces.

Odd nodded. "It was just a little slap and a bloody nose. Nothing to it, really. I've had my nose bleed from skateboarding accidents."

"Mr. Delmas, do you have any way to track Ulrich down? Maybe if one of you or his mom went to talk to him he might listen," Jeremie suggested, looking up from the ground.

At that second the phone rang and each of them froze as Mr. Delmas picked it up and began speaking.

Yumi was too pre-occupied with her own thoughts to really comprehend what was being said. She was really worried that Ulrich might end up being tricked by Xana. That wouldn't be good if they had to fight him.

"Don't worry, okay?" Odd said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Mr. Stern said he'd be here by this afternoon. If we haven't found Ulrich by then he'll go and find him and bring him back here by force. To answer your question, Jeremie, there's a small chance that Leona might be able to track him, but we're not sure what his reaction to her approaching would be," Mr. Delmas explained to the teens.

"I think she should at least try. Odd can follow from the air and get her out if anything goes wrong," Aelita stated, looking worried.

"Odd's too brightly colored to be inconspicuous. Someone would spot him and then we'd have the media here as well. We need to try and keep this as low-key as we can. Jim's already told people that Kadic is having a wolf problem and that animal control would be being called if it continued too much longer. That's what the other students think is the case as well," Mr. Delmas explained, removing his glasses and rubbing between his eyes. "My daughter and the others are trying to keep this all quiet. Mainly it's the Hunters and the werewolves fighting."

"Yeah, I get whatcha mean, Mr. Delmas, but honestly something needs to be done about Ulrich. He attacked me and he could attack someone else that wanders off into the woods. Yumi said that dragons are hard to hurt and he got me bleeding, so he could seriously injure someone else," Odd explained, hands on his hips.

"Even more of a reason not to send Leona in there. He could kill her and from what I've heard from his father as well as Leona herself somewhere deep down Ulrich cares about Leona. Whether it's cares as a friend or more he'd really hate himself if anything happened to her on his account."

"I'm going. Whether you send Odd with me or not I'm going to go and try to talk to Ulrich. He needs to come to terms with this before something worse happens," Yumi stated as she headed for the door.

Mr. Delmas sighed and looked at Yumi. "Go if you must and take Odd with you. If anything the two of you might be able to knock some sense into him. I trust that you both will be alright. Call Mr. Belpois if there's any trouble and protect each other."

They both nodded and left the room.

-Ulrich-

He'd called Leona and she said she was on her way. She was a fast runner so he knew it wouldn't take her too long, but was still surprised when she did show up.

"Ulrich, everyone is extremely worried about you! Are you alright?" she asked frantically as she came into the clearing and hugged him. "You're not hurt, right?"

"I'm fine, Leona. It's just…. I didn't kill William, right? I don't understand how I could have…." He whispered, not looking her in the eye.

"I didn't see it, but Jim and the others did…. Yumi watched you kill William and she tried to stop you, Ulrich…. She yelled at you to stop because he was dead. She grabbed your arm to try and stop you…. When I got there it was horrible…. Your face was twisted in pain and you screamed. It looked like it freaked everyone out…. When you passed out Odd took you to your dorm room, Yumi called your parents, and Jeremie took Aelita to go tell Delmas what had happened…. I'm sorry Ulrich ,but you did kill him…." She explained in the most soothing voice.

"That isn't possible…. I saw him earlier…. He said that Yumi and her family was trying to kill all the werewolves…" he muttered, beginning to pace once again.

"Ulrich, that's impossible…. He's dead, okay? Please come back to the school with me…. Your mom will be there soon and your dad isn't too far behind her, I believe…. Your mom knows more about what's going on with you than I do, but from what I've heard it's something along the lines of a split personality or multiple personalities, but you only have two. Please Ulrich, I'm begging you…. Come back to the school and we can get this straightened out…."

"She's lying, you know," William said as he walked up. "I was just coming to see if you'd come up with your answer, Ulrich."

"Why would Leona lie?" Ulrich challenged, glaring at William.

"She's been told she'll be spared. If you come with me then we can make sure that all the werewolves are going to be safe and not the ones that promise to let them try to remove their werewolf side," William explained as Yumi and Odd walked into the clearing.

"Holy crap…." Odd muttered.

"What're you two doing here?" Ulrich asked, looking toward Odd and Yumi.

"We came to talk!" Odd exclaimed. "We didn't expect to see the ghost of William, though…."

He was more confused than ever….

_**A/N: So, let's see what happens from here. XD I imagine two more chapters from here and this story will be done. Then I'll go to one-shots for an unknown amount of time. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	27. Decisions Decisions

_**Decisions Decisions**_

_** A/N: Nothing new to tell you guys. Dad was here the other night, but the night after that night Mom had to call the police because Dad was taking stuff from the house when he wasn't supposed to. We keep thinking we're making headway, but he leaves and we have to start all over again….**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich looked between the four people around him. Who was he supposed to believe? Yumi, Odd, and Leona were telling him that William was dead, but there he was!

"I'll be back. Yumi and Odd, please try to talk some sense into him…" she muttered as she ran by the two.

"Ulrich, you do realize that this is more than likely some trick by Xana to try and get you against us? We just want you to be alright, as do your parents. Your mom isn't too far from being here and your dad's on his way. Come back to the school and we can talk about this rationally," Yumi said, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah Ulrich, c'mon! Nothing that's happening is set in stone except for the fact that William's dead. Delmas just wants you to sit down and talk to your parents. He understands that sometimes you're going to lose control of yourself…." Odd said, going from confident to almost begging.

At that moment William's body looked like it was fizzling out, almost like what a TV screen looks like when it's on a channel that doesn't work.

Ulrich stepped back as quickly as he could, not daring to take his eyes off William.

"See Ulrich? Now come on. We need to get back to Kadic so that we can plan what our next move is because before you know it, it's going to be nighttime again and Xana will attack," Yumi stated, grabbing his arm.

"Just because that's Xana doesn't mean that I'm not still confused, Yumi. Mom can find me if she wants to talk. She knows I like the forest and she knows where in the forest I like to go, alright? Dad can track me. Whether you like it or not I still don't know what to believe. You know I'd never try to kill someone and yet you guys are telling me that I killed William!" he shouted, his anger rising every second.

"Ulrich, calm down," Odd demanded, hands on his hips. "Wait until Leona gets back to decide what you want to do, but think on this. Why would Einstein, Aelita, Yumi, or I want to do something to hurt you? You're our best friend."

Ulrich continued to pace, mulling things over in his mind. Whether the William they saw was Xana or not Ulrich knew that it could be possible that the Hunters are planning something. He needed to talk to his mom or dad in private and not on Delmas's terms. All of this wasn't Delmas's business. It was between his family.

When Leona finally came back she hugged Ulrich. "I know that you're upset and angry, but Ulrich, I can prove to you that Yumi and the rest of us aren't lying, okay? Jim will meet us at the edge of the forest and he'll show you what you need to see…."

Yumi and Odd exchanged confused glances and Leona ignored them.

-Leona-

She was afraid. She knew that if she showed Ulrich what she was about to show him that it would change him. For better or for worse, she didn't know. He needed to come to terms with William's death and she knew only one way to do that….

As they got closer and closer to the edge of the forest she could feel Ulrich's hand grow tense in hers. She was pulling him the way she needed him to go with Odd and Yumi following not too far behind.

She looked ahead and saw Jim standing where she'd told him to be holding something underneath a blanket. She knew what it was, but could tell Ulrich was confused.

"Leona, what's-?" he asked, getting interrupted by her.

"Don't ask, okay? You'll know when you see," she told him pulling him as close to Jim as he would allow her. "You wanted proof that William was dead, right?"

-Ulrich-

He could feel his stomach do a backflip when Leona asked that. He nervously nodded and kept his eyes locked on the sheet covering the thing that Jim was holding. Ulrich had nearly guessed by now what it was, but didn't want to believe it.

Leona pulled the sheet away to reveal William. It was clear to Ulrich that he was dead, body wasn't moving to signify he was taking a breath and he looked too pale….

It wasn't true, though…. It couldn't be! He'd remember if he did something like that! He'd feel guilty! He'd feel something! He would have stopped….

A hand grabbed his shoulder lightly and squeezed gently.

"Ulrich, you did this…. Your mom is almost here…. You can wait wherever, but please stay here at Kadic and not in the forest, alright?" Yumi asked, looking at Ulrich.

He was frozen in place. That…. They had to have made that or something…. He wouldn't hurt a living person…. Killing people wasn't right, no matter how horrid they are…. "I-I can't…. No…."

"Sorry Ulrich, but this happened…. Your parents will be able to explain it to you better than we can because they know exactly what's going on," Jim said as Leona covered William back up.

-Yumi-

It was still hard to see William…. The school had to keep everything hidden and so they needed to find a way to make it look like he died normally instead of being murdered by someone. It was hard enough for the school to keep the non-human population at the school under wraps and now they've added this.

"Yumi, do you think that Ulrich will be alright?" Odd asked as Ulrich followed Jim inside.

Yumi shrugged. "Only Ulrich can tell you that, and he's in no condition to talk to anyone. He's grieving."

"Well, we need to wait for his parents and see what they say…. Delmas said that Jim and I were going to train some more here today and that he was counting on me. He thinks that I can take out the rest of the wolves on my own. Most of the wolves we were fighting were just random wolves that William and Xana coaxed to come here and not the specters we thought they were. From what I gathered from when I passed the Factory, there are only a few of Xana's wolves left."

"Yeah, there weren't that many that I saw, either. Three or four, I think."

They both saw as Mrs. Stern's car pulled up and she frantically left it followed by a muscular man with black hair.

"Hopefully Ulrich figures stuff out soon…. We might need him," Odd commented, watching as the two entered the school building.

_**A/N: And that's that. Right now there should be one or two more chapters and I'll try to get those out as quickly as possible. =3**_

_** Read and review! (and keep praying and sending good thoughts please!)**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	28. Coming Up With a Plan

_**Coming Up With a Plan**_

_** A/N: Keep praying and sending good thoughts. =3 My youngest sister ruined all my mom's and my work the other night. I just hope that everything gets figured out. That's the reason for my lateness.**_

_** To the story!**_

__Ulrich sat on his bed, waiting for his mom. He knew that she'd gotten here, but her and that friend of hers wanted to talk to Mr. Delmas first. He watched out the window as some of the other students that were allowed outside wandered around, not knowing of what had transpired the night before…. Oblivious to the frightening truth.

Ulrich sighed as the door opened and his mother and some man came into the dorm.

"How're you feeling, Ulrich?" his mom asked, sitting down on the bed and ruffling Ulrich's hair.

"A bit tired…. I didn't get a lot of sleep and this morning was kind of hectic for me. Anyway, what's going on Mom…?"

"I think I can answer the question," the man his mother had walked in with stated, walking toward Ulrich. "My name is Sven and I've been studying these kinds of situations for a long time."

"So can you explain to me what's going on?" Ulrich asked, looking up to Sven.

"From what I've been able to understand from the situation your father turned you into a werewolf when you were younger, not knowing that your mother was an elf and now you're suffering from what feels reminiscent to cold-like symptoms?" Sven asked, grabbing some things from a backpack that he had.

"Basically. I get really tired easily and I've been getting these weird headaches. Also, there was fighting going on last night and I took my medicine so I wouldn't turn into a wolf, but I don't remember part of it. I thought I just passed out where I was, but people said that they saw me…. I-I apparently k-killed the guy that was causing the huge fight outside…" he whispered, hanging his head.

Sven looked through the papers he had while Ulrich's mom hugged him and said some things that comforted him.

"What I can tell from what you've told me is that you have two personalities. Your principal said that a Hunter's kid had suggested that or something? Either way, there's the personality that is your werewolf side and the other is your elf side that's basically been locked away since you were turned. I doubt that side is very happy about all of this," Sven explained, showing Ulrich's Mom a few of the papers.

"Is there a way to get rid of this? So that I don't have to deal with and can be normal again?" Ulrich asked, looking worried. He knew that that side of him had gotten very violent. That's the reason that William was dead.

"We wouldn't be able to be sure which side that we were getting rid of. Plus, I am almost positive that we do not have that kind of technology. We could attempt to merge your two personalities together to be one, you being the dominant so that you don't end up going on a rampage or something."

"How would that work, though?" Ulrich asked, looking toward his mother for reassurance.

"I'm positive about all the details at this time. Right now, though, your other side probably wishes to speak," Sven explained, watching Ulrich.

"And how exactly do I make it so he can? It's not like there's an on/off switch anywhere," Ulrich replied, getting a tiny bit irritated.

"I'm not sure of all the details. There are others that are looking into the matter. Give me some time and I'll let you know the answer," Sven stated, grabbing a phone from his pocket and placing the device to his ear.

"Why don't you go walk around the school for a little while, Ulrich?" his mom suggested, kissing his forehead.

He nodded and left the room, knowing exactly where he needed to go.

-Odd-

He was worried about Ulrich, but he knew that he needed to just hang around with Aelita and Yumi. Aelita had been really upset ever since the events that had transpired the night before and so it fell on their shoulders to calm the pinkette down while Einstein did his thing.

"Aelita, just be happy that you didn't end up outside when the sun came up. Be happy that we were all inside and weren't part of the clean-up crew…." Odd whispered, hugging her.

"Odd!" Yumi exclaimed, slapping the blond's arm.

"What? ! It's the truth!" Odd shouted, rubbing the spot she'd hit him. "Jeez…. Try to cheer a person up…."

"It's okay, Yumi…. It at least makes me feel a bit better knowing that there weren't a lot of people outside and that we didn't have to see all of them…." Aelita whispered, looking up toward the school.

"And knowing that we're protecting all those people in there that are oblivious to the fact that they could have died last night…." Yumi stated, hugging Aelita and then looking around as Jim approached.

"Della Robbia, it's time for some more of your training. We're not sure what's going to happen tonight, but we are sure that something is going to happen and we're going to need you if Stern's out of commission," Jim stated in his booming tone.

"Sure, sure…." Odd mumbled as he stood up. "Just remember that we're doing it to save people, okay Princess?"

Aelita nodded and he walked off with Jim. The next few days were going to be hectic.

-Ulrich-

"Are you sure that you can do it, Jer?" Ulrich asked as he looked over Jeremie's shoulder as the genius typed.

"Ulrich, it's me that you're talking to here. I just need a few more minutes and I'll be able to find it all. It's actually quite simple for me to do considering the fact that I knew there were basically two people inside of you this whole time," Jeremie explained to the brunet as he typed.

"Right now you're just testing to make sure that it'll work, right?" Ulrich asked, continuing to watch Jeremie work.

"Uh-huh. And then you and I need to find a way to get into the Factory without those wolves watching from the opening attacking us."

"We can go through the Hermitage to get to the sewers so that we don't have anyone following us all the way through to the pothole in the woods. Then when we get to the bride we either hope that the wolves aren't there since they were waiting for me to join Xana and if they are still there then we fight," Ulrich explained, grabbing a few things that he could use as a weapon.

"Yeah. We might be able to do that as long as there aren't too many. You know how hard it is to fight xanafied people," Jeremie pointed out as the green exclamation point came across his screen. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

Ulrich nodded, determination filling his limbs. Maybe he would finally be able to stop what William had started once and for all once Jeremie did this….

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating, but every night this past week has been filled with me worrying. Things might be working out, but I'm not sure. There's just so much uncertainty with this stuff that it's got me all anxious and upset. I don't get very much sleep at night and always end up awake until almost two every night. I'm hoping to try and go to school tomorrow for the first time in three weeks…. Ugh, just thinking about everything…. Anyway, I will try to update tomorrow, but no promises. I have two weeks worth of homework to catch up on (one of those weeks was for some testing.)**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	29. Two Halves

_**Two Halves**_

_** A/N: You all know the reason for the long time in between updates. =3 It was pretty hectic tonight, but writing does help me calm down a bit. =D Mom told us that our uncle (dad's best friend since he was a kid. They're like brothers so we call him uncle) told her that the judge will most likely force my dad to do the family counseling and if he refuses then he can't get the divorce and if he does what he normally does he can't get the divorce, so now he'll be forced to actually talk. =DD**_

_** To the story!**_

__Jeremie did everything he could and more to try and get the computer back under his control, but couldn't. They sneaked all the way to the Factory and bypassed the wolves, but when they made it to the computer and Ulrich was in the scanner Xana took control of the computer. Jeremie was able to get the program that Ulrich needed up and running, but Jeremie had to sit and watch as Xana did whatever it wanted on the screen.

He wasn't exactly sure what Xana was trying to accomplish. There wasn't all that much that it could do to Ulrich right now while everything was being split. One would be on Lyoko, and he prayed that would be the violent one, and the other would stay on Earth in the scanners. Xana might be planning to use the one that gets to sent to Lyoko, but for what? It already had its army of four or so wolves that it could attack with plus the William polymorphic clone that it could use.

Of course, Xana could always use the other Ulrich against them. If it got a hold of the second Ulrich (since they were trying to split him into two people, which was working quite well with the supercomputer) then they'd have little to no chance of winning. At that moment Jeremie just decided to hope for the Ulrich that would make sure that they won and no one else that was human had to die.

When Ulrich's phone started to ring fifteen minutes later Jeremie knew that things were going to get a bit difficult. Going over to Ulrich's book bag he fished for the phone and after finding it he answered. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" a woman's voice asked, sounding a little impatient.

Jeremie knew it was Ulrich's mom on the other end and that would make this a bit more difficult. "I'm a friend of his. Jeremie Belpois. I'm not sure where he went. He left his phone and his bag near me while I was doing homework and he ran off into the forest. It seems to be his favorite place to go and think. He'll probably be back soon, so don't worry."

"Well, when you see him would you mind telling him that his father just arrived and needs to speak with him?"

"Yes ma'am. I'll have him call you as soon as he gets back, too."

"Alright, well good-bye then."

"Bye," Jeremie replied and then hung up. He sighed in relief that she'd bought it and went over to see that the stuff with Ulrich was almost finished. It would only take about two more minutes.

-Yumi-

She was wandering around the woods. She was hoping to talk to Ulrich and wanted to randomly run into him, but there wasn't a good chance that would happen since Aelita had said she'd talked to Jeremie a little while earlier and him and Ulrich had been at the Factory and hadn't been seen back around there since.

She really did worry about Ulrich. He was being pulled in so many different directions with all of this. There was that other personality of his that wanted to be the dominant one, but she knew that Ulrich wasn't going to let that happen. She had all the confidence in the world that Ulrich would do something to make things right again…. She just hoped that he went about it the right way.

-Ulrich-

He stepped out of the scanner and looked around. Okay, so he didn't really feel any different, but the only way to know for sure if this had worked or not was to go ask Jeremie and see what was up.

"Ulrich, stay down there. I'm quickly bringing your other half here because I don't want Xana using him. We can figure out what to do with him from there," Jeremie told him, one step ahead of Ulrich.

"Yeah, I didn't want him staying there for long, either. Do you have any ideas on what we can call him besides "my other half" or "the second Ulrich" because that would be way too confusing…." Ulrich stated as he watched the scanners to see which one would open.

"Well, what do you suggest we call him? I think he's got a right to choose his own name if he wants it. He might just decide he's better of as still not around so as not to complicate things," Jeremie explained as the scanner whirred to life.

When it opened an almost exact copy of Ulrich fell out. The only difference was the others clothes were blue instead of the green that Ulrich usually wore.

"So you finally figured all of this out after how many years, Ulrich?" his other half asked him.

"Well, he's sure to be a pleasant one to be around…." Jeremie said as he came down in the elevator. "Ulrich, your dad's at the school. If you want to try and explain to them what happened without revealing about the supercomputer then go ahead. If not, I'll keep him here," Jeremie explained, pointing toward the other Ulrich.

"Call me Emil," he stated, leaning against one of the scanners.

"Alright then, if you don't have a way to explain this to them then just say that something happen and you were separated or something, but I think that the both of you need to go back there. Emil, you should stay out of the fighting. I think that you need to talk to your dad about what he did and you also need to apologize for making people think that Ulrich killed William," Jeremie stated as he walked over to Ulrich.

"Ulrich wanted to kill him, too. I'm just the one that had the guts to actual do something like that," Emil answered, pushing himself off the scanner and heading for the elevator. "C'mon Ulrich, let's go talk to Mom and Dad. I doubt you want me to be the first one to get to them right now because you probably think I'm a cold-blooded murderer or something."

Ulrich shook his head and got in the elevator and asked, "Now who said I thought that? I might have been irritated and confused because everyone was telling me that I'd murdered William, but I don't think you're a murderer."

Emil cracked a smile and said, "You're not as bad as I thought you were."

(*)(*)(*)(*) Ulrich and Odd's Dorm Room (after the two got there and the explaining was done.) (*)(*)(*)(*)

"And now you understand why I didn't want you spending so much time with Ulrich in the first place. We wouldn't be going through this today if you hadn't decided that you'd only settle for a werewolf son and wouldn't let Ulrich be his own unique person," his mother reprimanded his father as Emil just sat on Odd's bed.

"Mom, if Dad hadn't done that then we both wouldn't be here today, so you really need to just stop. You're making Emil feel bad, I think," Ulrich explained, looking over at his "brother" and giving him a slight smile.

Emil smiled back and nodded. "I've always resent the three of you. Dad for taking my life away, Mom for not realizing that there was something wrong, and Ulrich for taking my place as Ulrich. I just-"

"Now isn't the time for a heart-to-heart talk. We need to prepare for those other wolves to come back. There were only four or so left, I think from what I've heard from Mr. Delmas. Of course, those wolves are also extremely powerful," his mother explained as she began to pace.

"Don't worry, Mom. Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Aelita, and I have a plan and we can definitely work it out so that everyone in this room can help out, too," Ulrich explained, standing up and calling up all his friends to tell them to go to the cafeteria. "I'll explain in the cafeteria."

_**A/N: Next chapter is going to be the final battle with the wolves and Xana and a bit of a talk between Ulrich, Emil, and their parents. =3 Of course, I had to name Ulrich's other half because I was confusing myself. XD**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_


	30. Darkened Moon

_**Darkened Moon**_

_** A/N: I don't know about all of you, but I'm excited for the ending. xD I just got the greatest idea in the history of forever. xD Plus next is Falling to Darkness (which I'm very excited about) so my day is going decently. Nothing new to report with the divorce stuff, but hopefully things will get better. =3**_

_** To the story!**_

__He frowned as he watched from the roof. The roof yet again while Emil was down there fighting with a sword that his father had given him. No, not his father anymore. Their father. Ulrich knew that there was a lot of talking that needed done, but now wasn't the time for it.

Sven and his mother had told him that transforming this full moon cycle would be a bad idea, but he could do whatever he wished next time, so he was stuck on the roof again telling Jeremie where everyone was.

There weren't that many more wolves now that William was gone, but that didn't mean that the remaining could be underestimated. There were the four specters that were being taken care of by Yumi, Odd, and Aelita. Along with those four were three wolves that Xana seemed to have recruited earlier that day from some other woods nearby, that's why the wolves had been gone when Jeremie and Ulrich had gone to the Factory.

"Ulrich, how're things going?" Jeremie asked through the headset.

"Seems to me like Yumi and Aelita are just sitting back and watching. Odd's doing most of the work and those two are just making sure that the wolves don't wander off," Ulrich stated with a chuckle.

Jeremie laughed and replied with, "That's our Odd. Always and forever the show-off."

"Yeah, but now he's got so much more going for him, being one of the last dragons in existence and all," Ulrich stated, watching as Odd shot fire from his jaw. It looked pretty impressive.

"Tonight's definitely not as exciting as last night was, but I'm grateful for that."

"Yeah, there's less to pay attention to and now I don't have to worry about going off and killing someone because Emil's free. Although, he does seem to be getting a bit violent."

"Lucky for us that your parents and Sven are down there, huh?"

"Yeah," Ulrich replied, looking around and seeing a lone wolf pushing its way into the school. "Jer, we have a problem. One of the wolves got past Odd and into the school."

"Do you wanna go and take care of it?"

"It shouldn't be too horribly difficult, though Jeremie?"

"What?"

"You do realize that we still need to get Aelita to the tower to get fully rid of the specters, right? We're just going to have to deal with this over and over again if we don't deactivate the tower he's using to keep control of these specters," he stated as he moved as silently as he could through the hallways.

"Yeah, I was thinking that since everything has died down a bit you could take Aelita once you've gotten the specter that's gotten inside. Xana's attention will be more so focused here at the school that there might not be a lot of monsters waiting for you guys there, plus you can turn into three other people if needed."

"Uh-huh. Anyway, I need to focus on getting down there so I'll tell you when I'm done," Ulrich told the genius as he spotted the wolf trying to enter Jeremie's room. Of course, that wasn't just some coincidence. Part of the reason that Xana was failing outside was because Jeremie and Ulrich were helping them fight. Now Xana had a bit of the advantage.

Upon spotting Ulrich getting closer to it the wolf ran down the hallway and back outside.

_Too easy…. _Ulrich thought as he made his way out the front doors of the school only to see his father and some of the other reinforcements changing back into their humans selves. Looking up at the sky he understood why. It was a lunar eclipse….

Ulrich ran to find Aelita and quickly spotted her trying to protect his father. "Aelita, we need to get to the tower now. Xana's going to take full advantage of the eclipse and if we continue fighting like this the specters are just going to come back. Jeremie can handle everyone here, but someone needs to go to the tower and since I can't fight and you have to be there it's going to have to be us."

Aelita nodded and followed Ulrich to the sewers as quickly as possible.

-Yumi-

"Damn…" she muttered under her breath as she began trying to fight off the wolf in front of her with her mother and father. Hiroki was with Milly and Tamiya (who also happened to be Hunters) helping to get the werewolves out of the fighting. Jim was out trying to help while wielding a metal pipe. Sissi, Theo, and Nicolas (the three resident vampires) were helping as best as they could and were taking the place of the lost werewolves. It was getting to be difficult.

"Yumi, Ulrich went off with Aelita to go and try to deactivate the tower, so just hold on for as long as you can," Jeremie told her through the headsets they all wore. He was probably going to tell Odd the same thing.

"Sure thing, Jer. Just make sure that they're as quick as possible because I'm not sure how long all of us are going to be able to fair since the eclipse is going on. I have a feeling that Xana is trying to hold the eclipse. I doubt he's going to let this advantage just go," she replied, still managing to hold off the wolf.

"Knowing Xana he's not going to just let something like this go. We're going to have to do a return trip because people are going to be asking why the possessed wolves didn't go back to their human form, too. We really need to be careful about how we go about everything."  
>"Agreed. We don't have as many fighters or as good of fighters since the werewolves can't fight. Werewolves are pretty good at fighting each other and the height advantage means nothing for the rest of us. If anything it's a weakness. Just make sure that everyone else stays safe because I'm pretty sure my parents and me can handle this wolf on our own."<p>

Jeremie agreed and went off to talk to someone else. She hoped in the back of her mind that he didn't keep checking up on her, because she knew that the others were going to need it way more than they did.

-Aelita-

The thought of leaving the others behind to fight during the eclipse had made her worry at first. She knew that it was what needed to be done, but she didn't know that they were all going to be okay when her and Ulrich got back. Then again, if her and Ulrich didn't leave they'd all be in more danger.

"Aelita, we need to focus. I doubt that Xana's just going to let us get to the tower totally unscathed so we need to be on our toes," he stated, holding his katana out and moving quickly toward the tower with her.

Their running was in vain, however, since seconds later three tarantulas came up from behind them and a megatank sat in front of them, blocking their path toward the tower.

"Oh well, isn't this just great," Ulrich grumbled, trying to decide which side to attack first.

"I'll take the tarantulas since I can hit them better than the megatank," Aelita told him, switching the side she was standing on so that she faced the tarantulas and Ulrich faced the megatank.

-Odd-

He took off into the air. Alright, so being a dragon had its advantage, but there were disadvantages, too. Like the fact that Odd hadn't learned how to properly fly, so he couldn't stay up in the air very long due to the way he did it. He slapped his wings as hard as he could and hoped that he went upward. Most of the time he did, but other times he just stuck to the ground.

Right now he knew that he was out of fire power. One, he was hungry after all the fighting so he couldn't do it. Two, he didn't start out all that great in the first place so there's no way he could try to force more out, even though Jim said he could. Right now he could only fight with his teeth and claws, which weren't too horrible of an option, but they weren't the best options either. He'd rather use fire power to take down the wolves.

Landing back on the ground was when Odd was hit the hardest. One of the wolves decided to attach itself to his tail and held on tightly with its teeth. He didn't need this….

"Odd, you can do it, alright? You're strong, remember? Jim even said that the dragons were once the proudest and strongest race," Jeremie told him in encouragement.

"Yeah, but you know what happened to that proud race, Einstein? They all died off except for me and a few others so how is that strong?" Odd asked as he flicked his tail back and forth, trying to get the first one off while also trying to attack the second one with the first one hanging on his tail. It wasn't easy.

"Don't be so pessimistic, Odd," Jeremie commanded, ending the conversation.

Odd scowled, but continued to try and shake the wolf off his tail. It finally worked, but then the other one climbed onto his back and hung on. "Come on! Give me a break!"

"Too much to handle, Odd?" Yumi teased, walking over since her parents and Hiroki were handling one of the other specters while Milly, Tamiya, Sissi, and Theo took the other one. Nicolas had gotten badly injured.

"Shut up and help me," he grumbled, trying to grab the one on his back with anything that could reach the wolf. Unluckily for him, though, nothing reached the stupid thing.

Yumi chuckled and shook her head, but came up and started to try and pry the wolf off of him anyway. He'd had to bend down to make it so she could reach his back, then.

As Yumi helped him Odd snapped his jaw at the other wolf, making sure that it didn't attack Yumi or go away and try to attack one of the others. It was mainly the Lyoko Warriors these wolves were after anyway.

"This is why height is a disadvantage with them," she stated, grunting as she got the wolf off and hit it as hard as she could in the nose, causing it to freeze for a few seconds.

-Ulrich-

He'd finished off the megatank, but the tarantulas were proving to be a bit of an issue. Normally he would have taken them down and been done with it, but they were acting like they had a plan and Ulrich didn't like it one bit.

"Since the tarantulas are behind the tower you cover me and I'll run for the tower," Aelita whispered in Ulrich's ear.

"Yeah, let's try it. You have to count how many times you're hit, though," Ulrich told her as they set their plan in motion.

When they were a few feet away from the tower creepers showed up lining the edge of the way, still leaving a clear path.

Ulrich used both his swords long enough to block the majority of the lasers, some still slipping past, but let out a sigh of relief before he was devirtualized when Aelita entered the tower.

(*)(*)(*)(*) After a time reversion to that afternoon (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" Ulrich asked, sitting himself down on Odd's bed and watching Emil. He knew that he had something to say.

"Make it quick. Don't we have to prepare for tonight?" his father asked, looking at Ulrich and ignoring Emil.

"No, Jeremie said that the wolves went away. This is way more important anyway. What do you two plan to do now?" Ulrich asked, looking both of his parents in the eye.

"What do you mean 'what're you going to do now'? The f-" his mother began before his father started speaking louder.

"The three of us are going to be a family and _**that**_ one can go and find someone to take him in," his father replied fiercely, looking back at Ulrich.

"Just because I wasn't born a werewolf I'm still 'that child' to you? Just because I've been brought back out you're still going to ignore my existence? ! I'm your son, too and you're the one that shoved me to the deepest corners of my own mind! You let that stuff you put on me create an entire new personality so that you could manipulate me! Ulrich brought me back out and whether you like it or not I'm your son, too! I'm the academic you always dreamed of having and you threw me away so that you could have a werewolf child," Emil raged, standing up and glaring at their father.

"It's not fair to him. If it's going to be three people then it should be you three, not me. What you need to get, Dad, is that he's a part of me and I'm a part of him. You did that and I figured out how to split us, though he ended up another person. You have two kids now and you're going to have to deal with it, because neither of us is going to take crap from you anymore," Ulrich stated, looking at his mother.

She smiled at him and nodded. He could tell she was proud and happy that he'd finally stood up to his father.

Mr. Stern sighed and put his face in his hands.

"Give me a chance…. You never did when I was younger. You were too busy looking for the perfect solution to get the son you wanted that you didn't really pay attention to me," Emil said, looking at his father.

"It's time to just stop and let us all be together," their mother told their father. "It isn't fair to either of our boys…."

He stood up and walked out and down the hall.

"I think eventually he'll warm up to the idea…." Ulrich stated, looking at Emil. "And until then you can pretend to be me."

"Nice try, but I doubt you'll fool him," Emil joked.

(*)(*)(*)(*) Later that evening (*)(*)(*)(*)

"Yumi, do you think that there's a way to get rid of my being a werewolf?" Ulrich asked as the two sat watching the sunset.

"Probably, but it could take years to find. The werewolves wanted to keep it hidden from the Hunters so they couldn't use it against them," she explained looking over at the brunet's thinking face. "Why?"

"I don't want to be one anymore. I want to be plain old Ulrich Stern. No werewolf side, no elf side, no nothing. Just plain and human."

_**(*)(*)(*)(*) –Epilogue- (*)(*)(*)(*)**_

_**Fifteen Years Later**_

"Come on, Akiko," Yumi shouted to her and Ulrich's four year old daughter, Ulrich carrying her twin brother in his arms.

"Brendan sure did pass out pretty quickly," Ulrich commented, looking at Yumi as Akiko ran up and jumped into her mother's arms.

"Yeah, but he gets tired easily, remember? We was the smaller of the two and he nearly d-i-e-d when he was an infant. The doctor told us that he'd probably have some issues when he got to this stage in life, but he'll grow out of them," she told him, he was fretting over nothing.

Ulrich couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. Sure, they'd found the cure to him being a werewolf a few years ago and he wasn't one now, but did that mean that he couldn't pass on the **gene** for it? If he could then what if what was wrong with Brendan was because Yumi was a Hunter and he'd be both a Hunter and a werewolf. That was a scary thought….

"Hon, everything will be fine. It's just because of when he was little, okay? It has nothing to do with us except for the fact that I couldn't carry twins full term," she stated, sitting next to him on their bed and resting her head on his shoulder. "The others are going to be here in just a little bit, so please try to stop thinking about it…."

He nodded and kissed Yumi's forehead as she laid down for her afternoon nap. She'd begun taking those after the twins were born and there for awhile so had he, but he had something he needed to do.

He walked to the Factory and on the inside hidden away in a corner was a piece of paper that Ulrich had written on. It was a memorial to Emil, who'd ended up dying a few years after Ulrich had been able to get him out. He wasn't used to being able to use his own body, even after that long, and so an accident happened which landed him in the hospital. It had been Ulrich's fault. It wasn't a guilt thing. It really had been.

Ulrich knew that he couldn't live in the past, though. Deep down he knew that Yumi was right and Brendan would be fine. He knew that Akiko and Brendan loved playing with Uncle Odd and his son Talon, who happened to be a dragon, and they loved hearing Aunt Aelita and Uncle Jeremie tell them all these stories that the geniuses had made up.

Ulrich smiled. He knew that it would be awhile before Aelita and Jeremie had kids. Jeremie was still a bit girl shy and blushed when Aelita kissed him, though he didn't freeze up anymore, and they both led very lives.

All in all, life had turned out pretty well. Counseling helped him get over the pain of losing Emil and thinking he'd killed William and defeating Xana was the icing on the cake, but all in all everything was good and would probably only get better.

_**A/N: I can honestly say that this is the longest chapter for a story that I've ever written. I think. XD 3,000+ words. =D So, what did you guys think of the ending. I think I did pretty well for it being this early in the morning. I can't sleep. It kind of sucks, but I think after finishing this I'll be able to. xD**_

_** Anyway, look for my new story, **__**Falling to Darkness**__** as it will be coming out shortly. I have two one-shots that I need to finish (or maybe just one) and then I'll start posting that. =3**_

_** Read and review!**_

_**~MoonlitxAngel**_

_**The End**_


End file.
